Till death do us part
by Inuforlyf
Summary: Demons were just fairy tales and after witnessing a murder she was dragged into a raging war hidden behind false smiles and a cryptic prophecy.As she tries to figure out who are friend or foe her heart throws her into another war with herself Hiatus
1. To start off

Okay people pay attention I put chapters one through three all together to make one long one. I deleted one and two just for this so read all. It's like the prologue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. My mom buys me things.

* * *

"Kill him." A cold voice spoke. A slash was then heard then silence. Kagome breathed in and out, she had to pee and was extremely scared. It was dark, and her father was looking for her. She left her date at the restaurant and was no in a dark alley, what she was listening to was...who knows what. 

She stayed down in the muddy corner. She saw the figures but not their faces. There were two silvered haired teen boys and a very small boy with; it looked like, orange hair. Another teen came in the alley and spoke after the slashing noise was sounded, "We should get to move on now."

"Right, let's go Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes shot up, she had a name. The shorter silvered hair boy was Inuyasha. The murderer, Kagome's breathing quickened. They started to leave and Kagome felt a tingling in her nose. Oh no!

She took in a deep breath and the tallest boy froze to listen. Kagome froze also and shut her eyes, praying in her head. _Please don't come back for me._

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" The orange haired midget spoke with a child's voice. _He's only a kid! _Kagome thought.

"It's nothing," the one called Sesshomaru told him.

"Perhaps a rat," The one Kagome didn't know the name to, spoke.

"Leave it let's go."

And they left. Kagome let out a large helping breath. She crawled out from were she was on the floor and went to the figure that looked like he was slashed with _claws? _Kagome looked at him and his chest was extremely bloodied and had claw like marks on his shredded shirt. "Hello." Kagome's voice came out hoarse and she tried again, "Hello, Mister. Are you still alive?" nothing, absolutely nothing. No breathing at all.

She checked for a pulse nothing. That creature killed him, with _claws! _Kagome shivered aware that she was now freezing and she stood up like a zombie. She stood there for about a minutes registering what had just happened. Should she report it? Will they come for her? She stood there wearing her long strapless blue dress, her raven hair dancing in the wind.

She began crying for the man. He didn't deserve to die like that. What he do. She went back on the floor and began digging. She dug with a help less feeling. She kept going until she reached over her shoulders. She began digging horizontal with her fingers, nails. Dirt was dirtying her hands, dress and face. She kept going. Her watch rang for her alarm, it was now 11 pm. She finished digging. She has been out for three hours, digging four two and a half.

She grabbed the man's legs and laid him in the hole. She covered him up, making another hour passing. She heard her father. "Kagome, where are you?" He yelled. His cell phone rang and he said "I don't see her, Suki."

Kagome kneeled down near the grave she had just made and cried more for the unfortunate soul. She laid on it and sobbed and coughed until she felt a jacket go over her shoulders. "Kagome, honey, are you alright?" Her father helped her up and she looked up. She nodded and they head for home.

"Oh Kami, are you alright honey? I was so worried. Is that blood on your dress? What on earth happened? Did you leave that Hojo at the Restaurant? Let's get you washed up." Kagome followed her mother up the stairs to go to the bathroom. Her father had stayed quiet the entire way home and once in the house her mother was talking with much concern. Kagome was still in shock and didn't know what to tell her family about what happen. _Should I lie?_

"Kagome sweetie, talk to us. What happened?" Suki, Kagome's mother, begged Kagome to speak. Kagome sat on her bed gazing at the computer. _What can I tell them? _Her father came in through her open door with hot chocolate.

"Grandfather is asleep and so is Sota. Suki, try to get some sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"But I…"

"Nothing, get to bed. You've been up worrying and you haven't gotten any sleep."

"Goodnight." Suki kissed Kagome's forehead and got up form the end of the bed. Before passing her husband she kissed him a whispered goodnight. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome looked up and took the cup from her father. "I- I just had to get away from him and I lost track of time." She took a sip to cure her wavering voice. "Don't lie to me. If that's it, why were you bloody and in an alley?" Her father asked her with a stern voice. "Is this about going to Shikon High? We knew you didn't want to go but the private School you were in was just draining us out. I'm sorry." Kagome nodded. "You didn't need to disappear like that and what about the blood?"

"They g-gave me meat and it was r-really rare. It's s-splattered all over my dress." Her voice yelled out _Lying _but, apparently, her father is gullible and fell for it.

"Alright, but get to sleep. It's going a new day, and a new school." He left closing the door behind him. Kagome placed her cup on the desk near her bed and put the alarm on.

_Here I come Shikon High_!

88888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by her alarm clock. She felt as if she was hit by a truck. Yesterday's activities flashed before her eyes and she shivered. Darn. She went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She went to her room and stared at the clothes in her closet. What to wear. She was so used to wearing a uniform; she took out a long sleeve, low neck line shirt. It was baby blue and the plunging neck line look like it was stitched with a darker blue yarn, (Because it was.) She pulled out jeans that she had brought a while back but had never worn. It was wrinkly and faded. It still fit her but she had to iron it.

Her mom called for her, "Hold up let me just iron these pants." She called back. When she finished ironing, she looked at the time. _Okay I have five more minutes. _She went down stairs to see every one was already gone and her grandfather was in the shine close by. She ate her cereal slowly think she had time. She went back up stairs and brushed her hair to make it shine. She went to her room and picked up her book bag. She glanced at the clock. _Wait what!_

Kagome ran out, she was late. She ran to the new school and ran to the main office to get a late pass. Once she got that she got her locker number and combination from the old lady at the desk. "First, you go um, I think right and then you…"

"Thanks," Kagome cut her off. She was taking to long she'll just look for it. She ran out and took a left looking at the locker numbers but then stopped. She was going the wrong way!

She took a sharp turn and hit something rather large. _Who puts a wall in the middle of the hall? _She opened her eyes and saw a guy. He had long silver and gold eyes. They entire eye was gold-ish, not just the pupil. Kagome stepped back. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She saw two purple strips on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. _Who put tattoos like that?_

He looked at her and she felt a sweat drop. "If you'll excuse me," She walked around him never letting her back face him. Once she was behind him she broke out into a run.

She ran not even looking at the numbers on the door. She stopped at a door to look a back a take a breath. She looked at the number on the door and at the one on her schedule. 241, they were the same. _I'm so lucky._

She opened the door and all of the students looked at her. She smiled a nervous smile and looked at the teacher at the desk in the corner. "Mrs. Matsuda?" The woman raised her head.

"Oh I am sorry. Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded and walked to the woman with the short cut hair. She had purple eyes. Purple eyes! "Class pencils down. I want you meet Kagome Higurashi. She had transfer from Sacred Heart and will now be in this school. I want you to treat her like a friend. So say hello to Miss Higurashi."

Scattered hellos ere heard. Kagome scanned the class and stopped on a silver head. It had gold eyes. Just like the man in the hall. _Are they related? How many silvered haired people are there in the world?_

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked. Kagome was brought back to reality. "Now Inuyasha, don't be rude. As a matter of fact, Kagome may you sit in the empty seat on to the right of Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and her eyes were bugging out. _Inuyasha, my goodness, silver hair! _Kagome gulped as she walked pass the students. She kept her eyes on the empty seat. Next thing she knows she's on the floor after tripping over a foot. A girl bent her head near Kagome's on the floor, "Stay away from Inuyasha, he's mine."

"Kikyou, what are you doing? Are you okay, Kagome?" Mrs. Matsuda called from her desk.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome stood up listening to the snickers form the rest of the class. The girl that tripped her stared at Kagome, "I was just helping her up." She said and picked up Kagome's yellow bag. Kagome shivered. She didn't because she was cold but because the Kikyou girl look like her and just threatened her to stay away from Inuyasha. _No problem. _

Kagome took her seat in the English class and began coping what was in on the board in her notebook, every one else was. Inuyasha didn't speak to her and that was fine by her.

Classes went by fast, but then there was lunch.

Kagome had found her locker between second and third hour. The thing is, now it was fifth hour and she was at her locker thinking about where she was going to sit at lunch. "Um, Kagome?" A girl with long dark hair, tied in a high pony tail was near Kagome.

"Yes?"

"I know you're new, so would you like to sit with us at lunch?" The asked her. Kagome put all of her things in her locker and turned to them with a smile. _Yes! _"Sure, thanks." Kagome walked with the dark haired girl to the large lunch room near by.

"By the way I'm Sango, we have English together." The girl told Kagome as she opened the door. "That's good to know. I can't walk around with you calling you some girl." The laughed and walked to a table dead center in the lunch room.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked. The middle table is usually where the popular people sat at her old school. Was Sango popular? "To the table," She simply replied. Kagome was shock. _Wow she's popular and talking to me. _A red head girl with pig tails was there with a girl that looked as if she had elf ears. The closer they walked to the table; Kagome realized it was indeed elf ears. _What kind of school is this?_

"Kagome, this is Ayame," She pointed to pig tails girl, Kagome waved, "And that's Kagura." Kagome smiled and waved at her also.

"Hey." Ayame and Kagura spoke at the same time. Four other girls came and took a seat. Sango introduced the fire head as Jasmine, the midnight, knee length haired girl as Thuy and the girl who looked just like Jasmine except head brown hair was introduced as Christine. The last girl was younger and introduced as Justine. (If you read my other story, you'll know who they were.)

They spoke politely and respectfully with Kagome, except Jasmine. She felt so relaxed and so did Sango. They became immediate friends with Kagome.

The door busted open. The tall silvered her guy came in. Following was Inuyasha. A longed haired boy with his hair in a pony tail came after, then, a guy with his hair in a very, short, pony tail. So small, in fact, it was a little stump coming out from the bottom of his head.

Ayame said, "There's your hubby Sango." Sango shot her tongue out at her to make the girls giggle. A girl with long hair came out after Miroku. "And there's the baby." They said about the girl. Kagome watched them walk toward them middle table they were at.

"What's the new girl doing here you girls getting to be buddies?" Inuyasha asked them and took a seat near Jasmine. "Yeah she's cool."

"Kagome, that's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Rin in the order they came in." Sango introduced them all.

"Hello everyone." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with his markings "Cool tattoos and I'm sorry about earlier." A few laughed at her. "They aren't tattoos, they represent his rank." Sango explained.

"What happened earlier?" Inuyasha asked. They ignored him and Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

Sango explained that Sesshomaru's family were descends of the lords of the western lands. Kagome didn't exactly pay attention. _Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have silver hair and their hair. What about last night? It was them, the murderers. _Kagome shivered.

"Hey, you alright?" you did know demons still walks on earth?"

"Huh, wait yeah sure." Kagome told Sango, coming back to reality. She was freaking out. The one called Rin watched hr but stayed close to Sesshomaru. She stayed quiet. She was short and looked young. _What is she doing in the juniors and seniors lunch time? _

"Kagura, did Naraku get the message?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"He said, 'the only thing I saw was dry blood.' What are you trying to pull, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's eye's widened a tad but he kept control over the ice mask on his face.

"Really, Kagura, odd thing that Goro isn't here, isn't it?" Thuy spoke. Her voice was just as cold as Sesshomaru. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked away. _He only saw dried blood because I buried the body. _

A loud whistle was heard and everyone at the large table stood, "Come Kagome, aren't you hungry?" Jasmine asked Kagome. Kagome looked around to se no one else was standing. "We get food first, Kags." Kagome nodded and smiled at her new nickname. _I can get used to this if I don't get killed first. _Kagome thought. And she went for food.

Once they sat down, the other kids went to eat. "Inuyasha, when are you going to ask me to the table?" Kikyou had come with food she had gotten. She stood in front of Inuyasha wearing a long sleeved top. Her pants were Capri and she had on white pumas. (Kikyou is not a whore and I will not make her into one.)

"Kikyou, you know the rule. Three people have to vote you in. Right now, I'm the only one." Kikyou walked away, throwing out her garbage as she left the cafeteria. _Had people vote me in?_ Someone taped her on the shoulder. "Didn't you hear the bell ring? Let's go." Kagura left her. And Kagome walked out after.

888888888888888888888888888888

After school, Kagome walked to the alley she was in the day before. She saw the uneven rectangular lump on the ground. She walked into the alley for a better look. Indeed there was dry blood on the wall and floor where she had dragged the body.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?"

A voice came from behind. Kagome had heard this voice a few times, today and the day before. She turned and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with amusement in his eyes. "I, um, was walking home."

"Don't you like in the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yes."

"Is it not on the other side of town?"

"I got lost." Kagome was getting great at lying. She hadn't lied at all until yesterday and now she was becoming a pro.

"You went to school from home this morning and did not get lost"

"Yes I did." Kagome lied. "That's why I was late."

"Why lie? I can smell it off you."

"I um need to get home." Kagome rushed passed Sesshomaru and he watched her. _That scent, _He thought. _Where have I smelt her scent before?_

He looked around and his nose landed in a corner where he smelt her most. He went and bent down and sniffed. He smelt fear nervousness and a salt like liquid. _Did she cry? _He chuckled, she almost peed on herself. _So she saw us and she hasn't said a word. _"She has guts." Sesshomaru said aloud and left.

* * *

Inuforlyf: Don't for get to review if you want me to continue. Until next time. 


	2. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing my mom buy me things but she can take them away cause they're really hers

* * *

"Hi momma, how are you?" Kagome entered her home, after going up the endless steps. "I'm fine baby. How was your first day?" 

"It was great. I meant a lot of new people. You wouldn't believe it. I got to the popular table on my first day!" Kagome placed a grin on her face. She placed her discoveries in the back of her mind and forgot about it. "Where's Souta?"

"He's at a friend's house. Did I tell you? My friend's son is missing. I believe his name was Goro." Kagome's grin dropped, _Goro? _"He was about you age I think. And he went to Shikon High. How odd. She says he just disappeared last night." Suki paused a moment. "Just around the time you went on your date." Suki's last sentence was said slowly as if she was trying to figure something out. "Well now one spoke about him. I'll look into it for you, mom." Kagome placed a smile on her face to help her lie.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to do that. It's just weird, is all." Kagome nodded and went up to her room. A few seconds passed and she heard her grandfather come in. He was complaining about how priestess these days didn't have what it takes to become a miko. _What's the difference? _Kagome wondered. She was out her desk and trying to finish her homework.

About and hour later she gave up on her math. She was never good at it. And the worst part was, her old school didn't go in order, so she didn't even learn this yet. She was probably going to do what she had already learned near the end of the year.

"Kagome, your father's here!" Kagome heard her mother from downstairs and went down to greet her father. "Hello Kagome, did you have a nice first day?"

"Hai, it was eventful. I have a few new friends."

"Have you even spoken to your old friends lately?" Kagome thought about and no, she hasn't. "I guess I should call them today." Kagome spoke. Her mother took of the suit jacket of her father's and went to put them away.

"And where are Souta, and Grandfather?"

"Grandfather was just here, I don't know where he is now. Souta is at a friend's house." Her mother came back down. "Kagome, you should go clean up, dinner will be in a little while."

"Hai," Kagome went upstairs. "Suki, don't you think Kagome has been a little too happy?"

"What do you mean, Haruko?" Suki looked at him. Kagome has always been a happy child. Always smiling, she can be the sun in the middle of the night, during a blackout. "I mean, I think yesterday wasn't about going to a new school. Something is up and she doesn't want us to know. And I spoke to that Hojo boy. They hadn't even had the main dish before she ran out. How did she get that blood on her?"

"I'm not sure Koi, how about you ask her. You should go freshen up for dinner. Were having Domburi, I know how it's you're favorite." Suki smiled and went back to the kitchen. Haruko nodded and went up stairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The family was eating their meal quietly. Kagome felt the tension but kept her smile up. "Kagome, why was there blood on your dress yesterday?" Her father had stopped eating and was now staring at her. Her Grandfather almost choked on an oyakodon,

"I told you. The meat…"

"Please, Kagome don't lie to me." Her father cut her off and looked at her eyes. She stopped eating and looked at him forcing herself to make her face unfazed. Kagome made a tear drop from an eye, "Honey what's wrong?" Her mother looked at her with concern flooding her eye sight.

"It got hit by a car." Kagome said with her voice like a whisper.

"What got hit by a car?" Her father and grandfather were falling for it. Her grandfather decided to stay quiet. "The puppy, he was dancing in the street. I told him to come, but he wouldn't listen."

"Is that why you were crying in an alley? You buried him?" Her father tried to get a full picture of something that never happened. "Yes," Kagome started sobbing. "C-Can I be e-excused?"

"Yes, of course dear." Her mother looked at her, t_o see an animal die before you how sad._ The mother understood the pain Kagome was not feeling.

Kagome went upstairs crying her crocodile tears. When she closed the door of her room, she stopped. _I'm getting too good at this. _She looked at her unfinished homework lying on her desktop. _I might as well get some sleep, _She thought. _I have school tomorrow._

Kagome changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed and slipped into a restless slumber.

_**Her Dream**_

_Kagome was walking in the near by parks. She had her hands out, palms up to feel the snow fall onto them. She looked up and saw the sun was setting. She continued to walk to the swings. Some families were leaving. She turned to go with her family, but when she turned, they were already gone._

_She sighed but didn't really care. They always did that when she was content where she was. She sat on a swing and looked up to the sky again. Snow flakes dropped in her eyes and on her eyelashes. She giggled and blinked. The sky was darker now and the snowflakes were coming harder. The cold was bothering Kagome but, oh well._

_She looked down and began to swing her feet. She went up, then back down. She went past the pole but then she felt like the swing disappeared from under her. It had. She went for the hard floor._

_After awhile she turned her self to have her back on the cold ground. She looked at the sky and the white snow flakes were gone. Instead the flakes were red and not even flakes. Water? No not water._

_Blood._

_Kagome gasped and helped her self up. A dark figure was coming out. She saw him from the corner of her eyes. She came toward her and had something in his hand. She could feel him smirking._

_She stood up, extremely weak. She didn't care. She ran for home, however she didn't get far. She tripped and landed face front in the snow, once again. She turned over and stared at the other figure. Yes, there were two. One was dark and mysterious and looked stalk like. The other looked majestic and a small light flashed from the broken light pole a few feet a way. Silver hair had been seen. She stared at the two figures. Staring back and forth was what she was doing._

_The silver haired one growled and said "Kagome run"_

Kagome woke with a fright. Her breathing was hard and fast. _Was that Sesshomaru? _She looked at the clock on her desk. It read 4:54 and was dark. She slowed her breathing and began to slide off her bed. She took the robe that was on the back of her desk's chair and slipped on her slippers. She left the house.

She went to the near by park.

It was dark of course. She hadn't even realized where she was going. She just walked random and ended up at the park she dreamt of. She went to the swings but didn't swing. Instead she sat on the floor where she had first fallen. It wasn't snowing now but it still felt like it had happened before.

She saw a figure. She gasped and stood up. She stared at it. The broken light pole flickered on, and stayed on. "What are you doing her?" The man asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She told him.

"Answer me," Sesshomaru told her.

"I had a nightmare and well I just felt like a 4 in the morning walk. What about you?"

"I had a dream. That's odd."

"What if we had the same dream?"

"Doubt it. If we did, you wouldn't have dared coming here."

"I think we did have the same dream. Why did you dream of me?"

"Why did you dream of me?" They both stay quiet. "Come, I'll walk you home. You have school tomorrow."

"So do you." They walked for a while, but then stopped. They had heard a twig snap. They looked to their right and saw a figure far away. The light flickered off. "Kagome run."

And she did.

888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walked to school with sleep and worry rushing in her mind. She got home that morning during sunrise. She father was bathing and her mother was in the kitchen. Her crazy parent always wakes that early.

She walked to school thinking about Sesshomaru. She didn't know what had happened to him and was scared out of her mind. _Who was that other person? _She walked into the school avoiding everyone's eyes because she was looking at her feet as she walked. Every once in awhile, she looked up to see where she was going.

She got to her locker and opened it. She placed her books in and pulled out her English notebook. "Kagome, what's up?" Kagome turned to see the fire haired Jasmine. "Nothing, I'm just hanging."

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why night. You need a goodnight's sleep to be functional in the morning."

"My brother was sick." Kagome lied. "Really, well, isn't your brother Souta?"

"Yes,"

"He was at Sango's house sleeping over with Kohaku."

_Damn, what can I say now? _"Kagome, talk to me."

"Really it's nothing."

"Then why lie."

"Because it doesn't have anything to do with you." Kagome said nicely, but it still was a bet harsh. "Alright, I understand. We all have secretes. Well I guess I'll see you at gym."

"Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Jasmine looked at Kagome blankly. "No, not yet any ways. Ask either Thuy or Rin. They'll now." The bell rang. "Got to go, see you later"

"Wait," Jasmine was already gone. _Where are they?_

* * *

Inuforlyf: Well that's all for now. 


	3. Sesshomaru?

**Disclaimer: **me own boogers

Kagome sat in History class third period. She had AP History, her best subject. It held AP 11th graders and the regular 12th graders. She knew know one. She sat in the back, with the teacher teaching her class something Kagome was taught about since September.

Second day of school and only a few people were her friends. Sure they were popular, but the thing is when she came to school earlier that day, people were talking about her. She was sure of it. First period, she had asked Sango if she had seen Sesshomaru she said no just like Inuyasha. Second was Gym and Jasmine said still not yet. Kagome was getting worried that who ever that person was.

She twirled the ring she always wore. It was a pink sphere like peal on a golden ban. The pearl always seemed to help Kagome. The class room door creaked open and Kagome looked up. Inuyasha stood there wearing a baggy red t-shirt and black baggy jeans. He walked to Mrs. Felix and told her something. Next thing Kagome knows, the teacher says her name. "Kagome, it seems the principle needs you for something. Please grab your things. You might not come back before fourth period." Kagome nodded and grabbed her yellow back pack.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and he smirked, they walked out. "Inuyasha, where's principles office? I know where the main office is but I…"

"Just follow me, come on." Inuyasha motion her to come and walked left then down a hall that had no doors or windows, or even lockers. They stopped at a door that said storage closet.

"I don't think this is the Principle's office." Kagome's voice betrayed what she was feeling and sounded confidant and not hers. _This lying business is changing me way to much._

"Just go in." Inuyasha opened the door and pushed Kagome in. He closed the door behind them. "Let's go."

"Go where? There's nothing here." Kagome stared at the only visible thing in that dark place; his golden eyes. "Can you just walk?"

"Don't talk to me like that. Be polite." _Did I just say that?_

"What? Look Kagome just walk straight ahead. And I'll talk to you however the hell I want to." He pushed her again and Kagome fumbled but kept her balance. She walked and felt a cool air. She closed her eyes since there was nothing to see. She kept walking. She felt something grab hold of her right elbow. "This way."

"How can you see?"

"I can't, I just know it by heart. I forgot to turn on the light."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, so stop asking." Kagome quieted down. After what seemed hours, she began to see light. She didn't see a bright light, a low blow shimmering light. She kept going and the brighter it became. They walked and they stopped when they were in the area with the blue enchanting light. "Look up,"

She did and saw stars. _It's not even night time. And this color isn't night galaxy color. _"Where are we? It's beautiful." Kagome didn't see Inuyasha's blush or smile. "We would like to let you join us."

"What is there to join? You're a group or something?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His hair shimmering and his face looked most mesmerizing. "Or something, but thing is, we want you to become one of us like a group of friends a family."

"Wow, you can be deep sometimes."

"Look would you just say yes or no?"

"And if I said no."

"…"

Kagome laughed and spoke again, "I would love to. You all are my friends already, but this just made the deal even sweeter." Inuyasha clapped and lights turned on. It seemed as if it was a library. The walls long and far apart were aligned with bookcases filled with books. There were couches, desks, computers, games, a coffee machine, a television and a lot more, that was all she could get from one glance.

"Oh Kami, This is so cool. Are we even in school still?" She looked around some more. Inuyasha smiled at her exclamation, "Yeah of course we're in school. You can leave through that door," Inuyasha pointed to a far door across the right wall, "and we can in through there." He pointed to a door all the way on the left wall.

"Is this like a lounge? What is this place?" Kagome let her bag drop to the floor. "Yeah, we come here to talk or just hang out." Inuyasha looked around, "How come I didn't see Sesshomaru in your class?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"He's in my history class?"

"Yeah, I know he wasn't in there yesterday, but I haven't seen him all morning. That's weird, I wonder if Naraku got to him."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Y-you two are b-brothers?"

"Yeah, isn't that obvious? Oh well, I guess he finally got himself killed."

Huh, w-why do y-you say that? You two are brothers; you all should love each other no matter what."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. Just ignore me would you." Kagome picked up her bag. Her worries came back, _Sesshomaru where are you?_ "NO way, I'm going to beat you this time!" Kagome turned and saw Justine and Christine running in through the door on the far left. "Nah, you can't beat me…Oh hey Kagome. What's up?" Christine realized her new friend was in the room. "Nothing, I was just leaving." Kagome walked out listening to the faint conversation of Justine and Christine. "Kagome," Kagome turned to see a little girl jogging to her. It was Rin. She was smiling and she walked to Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru told Rin to take you to him. Will you come with Rin?" Kagome looked down to the smiling girl.

"Sure Rin!" Kagome smiled back at the elementary student, _Sesshomaru, you better not be hurt._

8888888888888888888888

The little girl took Kagome to the front of the school, "Rin, where are you bringing me?" Kagome began to be confused. "I need to finish my classes." Rin looked up at her. Kagome saw the love in the little girl including excitement. "Rin, why wasn't Sesshomaru in school?" Rin looked down. "Follow me, Sesshomaru-sama is confused. He keeps saying the same thing, Kagome-Chan 'why is he after Kagome.' Rin thought if you explained to him what was going on, he wouldn't be so lost."

Kagome stared at the girl with intense eyes. "I do not understand Rin, no one is after me." Kagome paused and thought about the night before. _HIM! _Kagome fidgeted with her ring. "Just take me to him." Kagome told Rin. The girl smiled and continued to walk off school grounds with Kagome tagging behind.

_Maybe Sesshomaru will answer some of my questions. I do hope he is alright._

888888888888888888888888

Kagome was brought to a large house. It was as if it was a castle. "Is he here?" Kagome asked Rin. "Yes, Rin hopes Lord Sesshomaru is not mad at Rin. Rin only wants to help."

"Why would he mad at you?"

"Rin was not to leave to house. Rin just wants Sesshomaru right again." Rin held her fist in the air as if accomplishing some thing. She was so adorable. Kagome chuckled, "Okay Rin, I'll help Sesshomaru-sama. Just take me to him."

They wakled in and Rin guided Kagome upstairs. As soon as the hit the top floor a growl was heard.

"S-Sesshomaru," Kagome to the door where she heard the howl. "Are you alright? Kagome asked the door. Rin whimpered behind Kagome, "Is Sesshomaru-sama alright?"

Kagome looked down to the girl. "I don't know Rin, I just don't know." Kagome placed her bag on the floor and was just about to knock when she heard a growl. She looked down when she felt an odd breeze coming from the bottom of the door. "Stay far way okay." Kagome turned to look at Rin. The little girl nodded and backed away.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked back down to see a dark colored gas. "Go back to school Rin." _What am I doing? _Kagome thought.

"But…"

"But, nothing, Go to school Rin." Rin hesitatingly ran off. Kagome looked back down and the gas was spreading around her legs. It sounded that Sesshomaru or whoever was in the other room was having a struggle. "See what's going on?" Kagome was scared, i_s that Naraku guy in there?_

There was a large bang as if someone had hit the wall. The door vibrated. Kagome gasped and began to sweat. _What am I getting myself into? _She turned the knob.

As soon as she opened the door, dark mist covered her eyes. She breathed in and the air was toxic. She coughed and placed her left hand around her neck.

She searched the dark room with squinted eyes. _Where are you Sesshomaru? _She waved the hand that held her ring (right) in the air. Almost immediately, the mist began to filter. "How did you… You!"

Kagome turned to the voice. It was a baboon costume. "You came right to me." The mask had someone behind it, but who?

"Sesshomaru, if this is some sick joke," Kagome coughed. "I'm not laughing." Kagome began backing away. He or she, or whatever was near the door. It sounded like a man but she wasn't sure. She waved her hand again. She was trying to push the poison gas away from her nose and mouth. The mist disappeared completely. "So you can tap into its power, or do you have your own?"

"My own what, power?" Kagome looked around the room. She backed onto something low. She turned and saw Sesshomaru on the floor against the wall. His golden eyes were glaring at the baboon.

Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru are you alright?

"I'll come back for you." With that the costume fell as if it deflated leaving a paper doll wrapped with a hair. Kagome bent down to help Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru does not require your help." He pulled away from her but then grunted. It caused him pain to do that sudden movement. The pain shot through his right arm. "You're hurt let me help you. Let me just…"

"Leave me. I can take care of myself."

"No apparently you can't or you wouldn't be hurt." Kagome argued with him. She gently took his arm and he accepted it. "If it wasn't for you, this Sesshomaru would have never lost concentration." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get you to the bed." She helped him up and they limped to the bed. He was really injured. "Let me take a look."

She began taking off his jacket. He had a black t-shirt stained with dark colored liquid. _Blood? _It had large holes in it also. "What on earth happened?" Kagome tried to pull the shirt off above his head. It gave him problems just trying to raise his arms. She saw that and began looking for something to cut it off. "What happened to me is none of your concern. Get back to your classes."

"Sesshomaru was that thing the person from last night?

"…"

"It was, wasn't it?"

She looked around. She saw two bookcases filled with logs and old journals. All the way at the bottom shelves, there was a box. It looked old but _hey it can be a supply box. _Kagome walked around the bed to the shelves. She crouched down and opened the box. _More documents, figures. Why isn't Sesshomaru telling me to mind my business?_

Kagome shut the box and turned to look at Sesshomaru. He looked peaceful laying there with his eyes closed and with his head on the head board at the top of the bed. "Stop staring at me."

"What? I… how'd you. Forget it." Kagome stood there thinking, what she can use to cut his shirt with. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru opened an eye. "I'm… looking… for a… ah hah!" Kagome shot her index finger in the air. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru opened both eyes and looked at her through the edges on the left.

She walked toward him and put her hand behind her lower head. She pulled out her hand and it had something in it. She flicked something and a small knife popped out. "You keep a pocket knife in your hair?"

"Well yeah, I only started recently." Kagome's mind wondered off. _I only began putting one there, because at the movies Hojo would always put his arms around my shoulders. Now that I put a pocket knife there, each time he did it, he'll get a small poke. O Hojo. I need to explain why I left him don't I? _

Kagome placed a small frown on her face. "Stop spacing out." Sesshomaru's cold voice brought Kagome back. "Oh, sorry," Kagome rolled up her pink sleeves. She walked to Sesshomaru and placed her left hand on his chest. "What are you doing?" His chest vibrated while he spoke. She smiled. "You asked that a lot don't you."

"…"

"Oh well, I think you're hurt. I have to see you injuries in order to help you."

"This Sesshomaru does not require your help."

"Stop saying that too. Don't be dumb, you're hurt." She brought the small knife to the collar of his shirt. She pressed firmly and brought it down his shirt. She made a nice clean cut down the middle of his shirt. She saw blood, blood and more blood. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my goodness." She looked around and noticed a door near his bed. "Is that the bathroom?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome went in.

She didn't pay attention to the fact the whole bathroom was black marble. Nor did she even notice the deep bear claw tub. She grabbed a few white shirts what was on the counter to the right of the sinks. She grabbed a bucket near the tub and placed it in one of the two sinks. She let the water run to fill the bucket. She need bandages, wraps a freaking first aid kit. She opened cabinets, looked on shelves until she decided to ruin the white shirts she was planning on using anyways. She stopped the running water and struggled to bring the full bucket to her patient. She went back and grabbed the stripes of the once shirts, She sat near Sesshomaru and realized he passed out. She dipped a strip and began cleaning up the blood half way covering his entire chest and stomach. She spent an hour just cleaning up his wounds. He had cuts and a few gashes across his chest, nothing serious. However, there was a deep wound between his breast plate and shoulder. The reason he couldn't raise his arm was that. Kagome sucked her teeth and went back to the bathroom. She took a black towel and snipped it. She needed to clean the wound. She looked around the bathroom and couldn't find anything she can use to wrap his arm and wound.

She went back to his room and looked at him. _I just met you and I'm already skipping classes to help your butt. Why do you think that is? _She smiled and opened a wardrobe she just noticed. She saw two swords and their sheaths but nothing else. _I shouldn't ask nor should I touch them. _Her fingers itched to touch them but she held herself back. She closed it and looked around the room and noticed another door on the opposite side of the bed then the bathroom. She walked toward it and opened the door. It was a closet filled with clothes. Regular this century clothes but when she right she saw more traditional clothing.

_His family must have traditional events. Damn straight this entire house looks back in the day, _Kagome thought of the bathroom,_ on the outside anyways. _She walked to a shelf that had colorful folded clothing, it was on the, this century clothing side. _Sesshomaru would never wear this. This isn't his style. _She took a top shirt that was bright green and had bubbles on it. Kagome sniffled. She was about to burst out laughing but remembered Sesshomaru was sleeping and Kagome did not want to find out what would had happened if he was to be waken up.

She ripped it open to make it one long piece. She walked back to Sesshomaru, his bleeding had stopped a while ago but she was afraid of infection. She gently pressured the shirt on his wound. She slowly raised his arm to get around to the back of it. His eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" His voice made Kagome's heart pound in her ears. "Go back to sleep, you're alright." He kept his eyes on her but left her continue with what she was doing. "Done, get some rest."

"This Sesshomaru does not need sleep."

"You were jus a second ago."

"…" Kagome signed and looked at her watch. 4:30 "Sesshomaru I have to get home. My parents must be worried about be. I'll come check on you tomorrow. I hope you feel better."

"Don't bother." She looked at her with piercing cold eyes. "Yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." Before Sesshomaru could protest she left closing the door behind her. She picked up her bag behind his door and went down stairs. She opened the door and there stood Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Inuyasha asked. His nosed flared, "You smell like Sesshomaru's blood. Is he finally dead?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't say that. He's your brother. Love him like you love your parents." He scuffed. "I do." He said and walked into the house. She stared outside and sighed. _What was that suppose to mean? _Walked out and she was turning left to go back to school and figure her way home from there. She heard a child's voice behind her. "Kagome-chan! Is lord Sesshomaru okay?" Rin ran all the way home. She saw Kagome and busted in tears. "Did you help him?"

Kagome looked at the girl wide eyed. "Yeah, Rin. Go see him." The little girl nodded and ran into the house. _She so cute._

_888888888888888_

Kagome got home and heard a yell. "Kagome! Where on earth were you? You are to come home straight from school! Is it your new friends? I heard about you're so called popular friends. They are bad crowd young lady!"

Both of her parents were yelling at her. She stared at them waiting for them to stop. When they did she spoke calmly, "I'm only two hours late and I went for Ice cream. I forgot to call sorry." She didn't wait for them to respond. _My goodness. Second day of school, I'm a master fibber. Where on earth am I going?_

She sat at her desk and began her staring into space think. _Inuyasha is killer. Naraku is after me. Sesshomaru is hurt. Rin is cute but in this two. Miroku was there and there was a midget. Where does my new girl friends fit in all this and Koga, what about him. Is he a killer too? _The phone rang and she heard her father pick it up.

_I haven't spoken to any of my new friends they must be mad at me. What about Hojo?_

"Kagome, You skipped classes!" Her father yelled and Kagome could have sworn the earth shook. _Oops, I guess I'm not that great at lying. This is the second time I got caught. I wish I can weasel myself out of this one. _"You better get down here young lady." Her old grandfather's voice was heard now. Kagome walked down stairs and her parents and Grandfather was standing there with their arms across their chests. "You're grounded and I don't want to talk about it." Her father left. "The demons are getting to you! I'll make a demon be gone spell for you can take to school." Her grandfather left.

"What's going on Kagome?" Her mother stood there. Her eyes full of concern. She lowered her arms to her sides. _Why does she lie now?_

* * *

Inuforlyf: Thanks for the reviews! I am keeping the pairings to myself for a while. I Hope you don't mind. Please continue reading and writing. One love, 


	4. Inuyasha?

**Disclaimer: **I own slippers. Just got them they are pooh bear ones. I don't own Inuyasha sadly

* * *

"Nothing's wrong Mom. I just felt weird, is all?" Her mother looked at her. 'Then why did you lie to us?" 

"I thought you'll just blow it out of proportion, I never wanted to change schools in the first place."

"We didn't have a choice they change the age of the school, middle to high school students were not taught there anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me that, and how come my old friends don't go to my school if that's true?"

"They… I don't know. I do know the school asked us to remove you from the school because of that."

"I think they just didn't want me in the school." Kagome said softly but her mother head.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not it. I doubt that."

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm going to the library." Kagome went to the door, slipped on her sneakers and jacket, and walked out. Her mother stood there with a sad expression. _Something is going on and she won't tell me. Did she find out the prophecy?_

888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome huffed out of her home. The breeze hit her nose telling her it's autumn. She turned right and began walking to the library. She hasn't been there in the longest time. She used to go there and collected her thoughts. She loved reading and especially reading about the past. Mythology and fiction sometimes talked about things she learned in her Grandfather's older family member's journal. (Does that make any sense?)

She walked and her nose turned a little pink. _It wasn't this cold earlier. _The sun was still out but this wind was crazy. She walked up the stairs of the public library and walked straight to the back. "Hey Kagome, long time no see. I was beginning to think you were actually trying to pass your classes." A woman with short black hair spoke. She was a tad hefty and was at one of the many bookcases that aligned the wall.

"I would never forget you Amarante and school is just in the way." Kagome chucked. The woman had a large button down shirt that was a deep purple. She had a long ankle length skirt that was jet black. Her shoes were black boots that went pass her ankles only. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Oh nothing, I just needed to get away."

"Is your new school getting frustrating?"

"No it's not the school; my mother just doesn't know when to mind her own business."

"You don't know how either. And besides, you're her daughter. It is her job to pry into your business. Don't blame her to be worried about you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't want to talk about it." Kagome walked to a couch and looked around the room. Shelves bookcases, filled with old logs and books. "Any new books?"

"As a matter of fact, a large amount of old stories came in a few days ago. I think they are all about this evil guy and his goal to become ruler of the world. It has a lot to do with back in the day and youkai. I haven't read them I just looked through them." Kagome nodded. "What was the evil guy's name?"

"I think it was Naraku or something."

"What did you say?" Kagome stood up. The woman was putting some books on the shelves in order. "Naraku, I think. I'm not…" She didn't get to finish talking Kagome cut her off. "Where are the books?" The woman turned around and handed the book that was in her hands. "This is one; I'm putting them up right now." She pointed to the quarter filled bookcase then to the cart to her right. "Thanks." Kagome took the one that was in the woman's hand.

On the cover of the book was nothing. It was brown leather and felt worn out. "Can I take this out?"

"Of course, you can only take out twelve, just remember that."

"Thanks, Amarante, I'll look for more." Kagome went toward the steel cart that was in front of her. She looked at a few and picked out two more thick books. One of then that she took looked pink and said Shikon no Tama on it. _Shikon is the name of my school, is there a connection?_ And she took another out, that said 'Lords or Not to be Forgotten' on it.

"I'll go to the front desk to check them out. Thanks. It was good seeing you again." Kagome gave the woman a hug a left. "It was nice to see you again too." The woman spoke even though Kagome was out of the room. _She's such an odd girl._

888888888888888888888888

Kagome sat on her bed with the Pink book in front of her. It felt old also, but it had not lost its shine. She opened the first page and saw nothing. She opened the next and saw nothing. She tilted her eyebrows. She flipped through all the pages, nothing.

She placed her right hand on it. She sighed. _Two days ago, my life was so normal. Now I can't even read a book without giving myself a headache. _She let her head it the wall. She relaxed. _What am I going to do? Tomorrow if I go to Sesshomaru mom would start being nosy again and Dad is just plain odd. Grandfather needs to stay in his room and never leave. Where's Souta?_

Kagome didn't even remember dozing off but the alarm clock woke her up. She opened her eyes and realized she was still in sitting position and her neck was killing her. The alarm clock just kept on ringing. She glared at it with evil eyes. _Dumb clock, when did I even set it? _She didn't. She looked at the clock and it flashed three in the morning. _Souta. _She growled and turned it off.

She glared into space and looked back to her bed. The room was quite dark she realized when she couldn't see her hand but only her pear ring. She fidgeted with it. It was the second time she woke up in the middle of the night. She went toward her window and pulled the shades open.The moon shone full and she was mesmerized. She looked down at her self and saw she still had her jacket off. Instead of taking it off, she walked down stairs and out the house.

Without knowing exactly where she was going she ended on the other side of town. She stood where it began. The headaches just bum rushed her. Her head began to pound and she stared at the wall. The blood was still there dry and cracking. She stared for a long time before a voice spoke. "Little miko what are you doing?" She didn't like how that voice sounded. She turned and saw the baboon. "Who are you talking too?" She asked it.

"I'm talking to you of course."

"Why aren't you deflating and leaving a paper doll?" She placed her arms crossed on her chest. "Because, my dear, I'm the real deal and I've come for that little trinket."

"What trinket are you talking about?" Kagome spit out trinket as if it were rotten cheese. "The one on your finger, of course." Kagome looked down. She saw her ring and the pink pearl shined in the little light that was given by the moon. "No." She spimly told him and the head tilted.

"You are in no position to say no to me."

"I don't even know who you are and I just don't trust you. You speak in riddles and don't show your true form." _Kagome what are you doing? Do you have a death wish?_

"You speak with much knowledge but I will make sure you never speak again." Something green shot from the white costume. It went right to her she tried to dodge it and succeeded but there was another one that came right after the first and it stroked her right in the leg. "You are weak. Good thing I got you before you could master your power."

"I don't have powers." Kagome felt pain and was now on the floor she kept her right hand in a fist. If he wanted the ring he would have to cut off her fingers. She had no doubt in her mind that he would in fact do that. She trembled with sweat. Blood was rushing down her legs. She was losing blood. _What power?_

Kagome breathed in and out and focused on her breathing while the baboon was slowly walking to her. She heard him curse and a great yellow light was shown. And man voice was heard also. Wind Scar. She heard that. The Baboon got cut in half and a paper doll was there. It was cut in half also. _The real deal my butt._

A figure came to the opening of the alley. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome stared at the figure. "Inuyasha? What are you doing h…" darkness engulfed her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome awoke to big bright, green eyes. She acted on impulse and not on purpose. AHHHHHHH! Kagome called her eyes hoping the thing on her would disappear or turn out to be just a dream.

"Are you Kagome?" The thing asked it sounded like a child. Kagome trembled. _I know the voice. _She felt the pressure become light and off of her.

"Hey, twerp, let her sleep." An older voice was heard. _Inuyasha? _Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "You see, you woke her up."

"No, she was awake already. Didn't you hear her scream?" His voice was so adorable. "Of course I did. Everyone in the house did. Now, Get out!" Inuyasha punched the little kit on the head. "Inuyasha don't hurt him. He is just a child." Kagome cleared her throat.

"Kagome, do you even know where you are?" Inuyasha stared at the girl. Kagome was in a large dark wooden colored room. The bed was a light tan color and so were the pillows that her raven black hair was sprawled against. The bed was bright and contract to the rest of the room. Her chocolate brown eyes brought in the room.

There were two armoires and a door that she assumed led to a bathroom or closet. There was a credenza and the mirror stared at the French doors across from it, on the left of Kagome. The French doors led to a balcony.

"Where am I?"

She stared out the doors and saw bright light. "What time is?"

"You're at my place. It's about nine AM."

"Why aren't you in school? What am I doing here?" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. The kit was gone after the hit on the head. "What happen last night?

_Flashback_

_Without knowing exactly where she was going she ended on the other side of town. She stood where it began. The headaches just bum rushed her. Her head began to pound and she stared at the wall. The blood was still there dry and cracking. She stared for a long time before a voice spoke. "Little miko what are you doing?" She didn't like how that voice sounded. She turned and saw the baboon. "Who are you talking too?" She asked it._

"_I'm talking to you of course."_

"_Why aren't you deflating and leaving a paper doll?" She placed her arms crossed on her chest. "Because, my dear, I'm the real deal and I've come for that little trinket."_

"_What trinket are you talking about?" Kagome spit out trinket as if it were rotten cheese. "The one on your finger, of course." Kagome looked down. She saw her ring and the pink pearl shined in the little light that was given by the moon. "No." She simply told him and the head tilted._

"_You are in no position to say no to me."_

"_I don't even know who you are and I just don't trust you. You speak in riddles and don't show your true form." Kagome what are you doing? Do you have a death wish?_

"_You speak with much knowledge but I will make sure you never speak again." Something green shot from the white costume. It went right to her she tried to dodge it and succeeded but there was another one that came right after the first and it stroked her right in the leg. "You are weak. Good thing I got you before you could master your power."_

"_I don't have powers." Kagome felt pain and was now on the floor she kept her right hand in a fist. If he wanted the ring he would have to cut off her fingers. She had no doubt in her mind that he would in fact do that. She trembled with sweat. Blood was rushing down her legs. She was losing blood. What power?_

_Kagome breathed in and out and focused on her breathing while the baboon was slowly walking to her. She heard him curse and a great yellow light was shown. And man voice was heard also. Wind Scar. She heard that. The Baboon got cut in half and a paper doll was there. It was cut in half also. The real deal my butt._

_A figure came to the opening of the alley. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome stared at the figure. "Inuyasha? What are you doing h…" darkness engulfed her._

_End_

"Why did you say win car? Is that like a sweepstake or something?" Inuyasha stood there at the foot of her bed looking irritated. His hands were in his sleeves. "I didn't say win car I said 'Wind Scar' wench. You should be thanking me for saving your life."

"Well, don't call me wench; first off, I know you know my name. And two, thanks for saving my life as you say. What was the bright light?"

"I'll tell you later. You should get some sleep."

"But, I'm not tired." Kagome argued, "What about my family? Do they know I'm here, that I'm okay? You know I'm grounded right?" Kagome remembered why she was grounded in the first place. "Oh dear," She shot up in her bed. Her upper body up and her lower body not moving, "Is Sesshomaru alright? I should check up on him. I didn't exactly have the right instruments to make sure his wounds weren't much danger. I…"

"Stop freaking out. The healer checked him out."

"You have your own personal Healer?"

"Duh, how'd you think your leg is getting better?"

"My leg, what's wrong with my… oh my leg." She flipped off the blanket that covered her legs. There, she saw a leg with a leg a pant on it, but the other looked a little bad. Someone had cut it from the thigh making it look like shorts. Her left leg was wrapped with a white cloth but on her shin, there was dried blood and pus smearing the bandage. Kagome made a face. "Inuyasha, can you tell me what Naraku wants from me?" She continued staring at her leg. "No, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" Why can't tell me? What's going on and why is everything connected somehow?"

"Wench…"

"Don't call me that, Dog."

"Whatever, just go to sleep. It's hard to explain. Miroku is better at this stuff them me, so bye."

"Inuy…"

He just left. She was alone. She stared at the door then the balcony. _I might as well get some sleep. It's the best medicine. _She covered up her legs and laid her head back on the pillows. She fell into a light slumber.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome's door. _She doesn't know a thing. Damn what's going to happen now? _He looked at his watch; _I might as well do something today. _He went to school.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome woke up and it wasn't morning anymore. She had a heavy mind and didn't want to think about where she was. She laid her right hand on her stomach. _He wanted my ring. Why. It's mine it's not important. _She sat up in the darkness. She took the covers off and narrowed her eyes, trying to see her leg. She sighed and just placed her right hand on it. _I still should check up on Sesshomaru, he might still be hurt. And it's my entire fault. _She sighed again and looked at her hand on her leg. _What am I to do? _Her ring lighted up and the numbness that was in her leg slowly dispersed. _Did I do that? _Her eyebrows became scrunched and she crawled out of the bed.

She walked to her room's door and opened it. She looked left and then right. No one was in the halls. "Hello?" she spoke quietly, secretly hoping that no one heard her. Silence. She slid out of her door and chose to go left. She walked down the hall. It was dark and quiet. She looked up a few times and saw chandeliers. _Rich punks, ha, ha Kagome you're crazy. _Kagome saw doors and thought of them to be more guest rooms. She came to a fork

_Right or left. Well, Right is never wrong so let's go left. _She took the left hall. It grew darker, if that was possible. _Why do I go looking for trouble? _She kept walking. She walked straight until she was forced to turn left and she kept going. She was a dead end. _What! all that for nothing? _Kagome shook her head. _No, something must be here. _She began touching the walls for something. She touched her right wall and she felt an odd breeze. She didn't feel a solid. She made both hands touch the wall and she still didn't feel the wall, exactly.

She stepped toward the wall and it felt like it engulfed her. She ended up in a room. It seemed to be a meeting room. A long business was in the middle vertical and from the door you saw the big chair staring at you from it position at from the head of the table.

She walked in. It was slightly lighted two ceilings fan lights in corners of the room. She walked in and let her eyes wondered. It had papers in front of a few seats and she felt warm but odd in that room. Her eyes hit the right wall. On the walls were frames but that's not what was making her throw up in her mouth. The pictures were highly disturbing. There were pictures of men dead. Each man had a horrid death.

On had it's head completely off and had it beside him. The eyes were wide open. Another was discombobulated. His arms and legs were cut off and he had claw marks on him. All over the bloodied shirt were claw marks.

Another portrait was a man's head was only slightly off. Blood seemed to be spurting out. Kagome gagged. She was still standing. The one to the left of that picture was falling and on the ground in front of it were deep grave marks. (I can't explain it so I'll just tell you they were the wind scar marks on the ground.)

She kept looking at the terrible portraits and landscape pictures until the last one that caught her eyes. A man was against a brick wall and had claw marks on his face and shirt. He was in am alley and Kagome had seen him before. _Is that Goro?_

"What business do you think you have in here?"

Kagome froze and began to stammer. "Look, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to…" Kagome turned and looked at the person or youkai standing in the door frame. "You're not Sesshomaru."

"No I am not but my son and I do share a resemblance." Kagome stared in shock. What he said was not a lie. He looked just like him except, the man she was looking at was older and had grin wrinkles. And he was a tad older. "Y-you're Sesshomaru-sama's father? That means you must be…" Before Kagome finished she dropped to the ground and gave him the deepest bow she ever could. She was in front of royalty.

"Oh no need for that, I'm planning on giving my title to my eldest son. I'm getting tired of such responsibility." Kagome nodded but kept her position on the floor. "Please stand, you're making me uncomfortable." Kagome hesitatingly stood up but kept her gaze on the floor. "I have to say you are quite odd. What are you doing here?"

"I, um, got lost."

"O yes of course, you just came across a secrete room and entered without being frightened? How do I know you're not a spy?" Kagome was shocked, "Rest assure I am not a spy." _But that really did happen!_

"Then why do you not look my in the eye?" _Good question. Kagome look up, it's rude not to look at the person you're speaking to. _Kagome scowled herself and raised her head to look at the man. "Are you Kagome?" Star-struck, Kagome nodded. "Well, my youngest son is looking for you. It seems as if you just disappeared."

"Really, I-I didn't mean to." Kagome's hands were sweating and she wiped her right hand on her pant leg but she tried doing the same with her left hand, she just felt her skin. Her sweaty palms just swiped sweat on her thigh, _gross. _

"What happened to your pants? You shouldn't be walking around like that in the middle of the night." The lord told her. Kagome made a face. Her thigh felt weird now that she wiped her hand on it. She then someone walked in from where she had came from.

"Inutashio-sama, I have some news. I'm not sure you'll…" The girl turned around feeling that she and the lord were not the only ones in the room. "K-Kagome, am I going crazy?" Jasmine turned to the lord. "I know you'll just call me crazy but I could swear that this new girl that's sort of my friend now, is in the room standing right there." Jasmine pointed to Kagome. "Do you see her? I can. I could see, feel her aura and smell her. She smells like lilies and Vanilla."

"Or course I see her. She is right where you say she is."

"Hi Jasmine," Kagome stared at the girl that had became her friend a day before.

"Kagome, I'm not crazy. You're actually in this room? What the hell are you doing here?" Before Kagome could have spoke the lord told Jasmine something. "Jasmine, what do you have to tell me that I wouldn't like?"

"Other then the fact Kagome is in _this _room, Kanna's on the phone. And it's not Rin who she wants to speak to."

"Why would she want to speak to me?"

"She doesn't."

"Then who does she want to speak with?" The lord turned to Jasmine with confusion flooding his face. Something Sesshomaru would never let happen. He always had his face impassive.

"She wants to talk with Sesshomaru about," Jasmine lowered her voice but Kagome still heard her, just a little. "Goro"

"If she wants to speak with Sesshomaru, why do you come to me?" The lord asked Jasmine. Kagome stood where she was, feeling like a spy. _I shouldn't be hearing this. I'm eavesdropping._

_**No you're not. They know you're here. If they didn't want you to hear them, they would have told you to leave or something. **_

_Maybe they for got I was here. _

_**I doubt that. They can small and feel you, remember.**_

_I really think they or in a Yakuza or something. I mean they killed a man and they are talking about it._

_**Actually, Inuyasha killed him. I don't even think Jasmine and the lord was even there.**_

_So where did that picture come from, I don't remember any of the murders having cameras._

_**If you don't know, I don't know.** _

Kagome didn't make a move just having a fight with her inner self. She continued watching the two other beings in the room. She did noticed something very odd. Jasmine looked like she was just walking around as if she was at home. She had on a long, big t-shirt that went to her knees. Considering the fact she was quite tall and her head reached the chin ofInutashio-sama, that shirt is very large. Her thin legs went down and her feet were nested in pooh-bear slippers. _Isn't that American?_ Kagome stared at Jasmine. _She's so relaxed._

"'Tashio'," Jasmine gulped, she was worried about the reaction she was going to receive. "Sesshomaru is missing."

There was silence at first but then a growl was heard coming fromInutashio-sama "What did you say?" it came with a snarl. "Sesshomaru is…"

"I heard what you said!"

"But you said..."

"Shut your trap and go get people out looking for him! The son of mind is working on my last nerves."

"Well, excuse me! Just 'because you're pissed doesn't mean you can take it out on me, mister!" Kagome's eyes were, as of now, bugging out off their sockets. Did she hear Jasmine correctly? _Did she just talk back, no, scream back at Inutashio-sama? _

**_Yeah, I think she did._ **

_O my goodness. Does she have a death wish?_

"You're right dear, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just mad.

_What the hell?_

"It's alright, you're mad. I should have known you were going too. But Sesshomaru can take care of himself."

"Yes, you're right. Thanks for telling me he's missing. You should get back to sleep." Inutashio looked at Kagome before speaking again, "Take her with you. She shouldn't be roaming the castle in the middle of the night like a fly on the wall." _So they knew I was here and they just spoke so naturally? And Does Jasmine live here?_

_**You do know, no matter how many questions you ask, I doubt they'll get answered. **_

_You're right._

_**I know I'm right. I'm always right.**_

_O shut up. If you're always right, can you tell me where Sesshomaru is, he could be hurt?_

…

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

"Um, Kagome, are you alright? You seem to space out a lot."

"It's nothing I'm just thinking." Kagome noticed the lord was gone and Jasmine was now closer then before. She took a glance at the picture of dead Goro. She shook her head mentally but didn't realize she also did it physically. "Did you know him?"

"Yes and no, but it's not like he knew my name."

"How is that possible?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, Kagome, you do have a lot of secretes. I still don't even no what you're doing here."

"I don't know why you're here either."

"Me? I live here."

"Really, well, Inuyasha brought me here earlier. I was just asleep most of the time." Jasmine nodded her head, "I heard you helped Sess, what was that about?"

"He was hurt and I felt obliged to help him."

"Why is that?"

"Personal reasons, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. We all have things to hide. It's just that not knowing things confuses me and I don't like being confused. Now let's get you to your room."

"I don't know where it is though."

"No worries, I'll track it.

"…"

After a few moments of silence they stopped in front of a door. "Hey Kagome, I just want to say welcome."

"Um, thanks I guess but I have no Idea what you're talking about."

"Don't worry about it now. I do have another question though."

"I don't know if I can answer it, but go ahead and tell me."

"What's up your pants?"

* * *

Inuforlyf: I hoped you all liked that. And I reached my tiny goal. People I'm planning on putting chapter 6 and 7 together to make one long on. I'm not sure yet. However I do have a game I would like to tell you but the only one that can tell you it is Toodles! "OH TOODLES!!!!!" 

(Toodles theme music. Da dee laa dee hatever what ever)

Toodles: Hey every one

Inuforlyf: Toodles my you tell them the rules of the game?

* * *

Toodles: The rules are simple. If you can guess the three matchings, ** who's going to get together in the end**. If you can guess all three pairs and put it in a review you'll get a prize. Guess all three matching correctly and Inuforlyf will give you the next **5 **chapters all at once before the other audience get it.

Inuforlyf: Now Toodles I don't think that's good enough so make it the next **8 **chapters

Toodles: I see you're going all out. Alright then the next **8 **chapters will be yours if you get the three pairs correctly. Any questions leave a review or PM for Inuforlyf

Inuforlyf: Before you leave Toodles, I want them all to know, I'm going for 35 reviews. I hope I can get to that. That's all

Toodles: Bye every one I need to back on "Mickey mouse clubhouse."

Inuforlyf: Do they know you can speak?

Toodles: Nope, well bye everyone

Everyone: Bye Toodles.

Inuforlyf: Wow I didn't think I was going to get that out. Much and Very much love to those who reviewedPlease review. I'm going for 35 reviews. But the question is Can we achieve that. 1 love to all. Maloulou


	5. TASHIO!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

The next morning in the Northern wing of the Western lords' castle, a little girl awoke from the bright light the sun was giving her, through a large window. She rose in her bed and look to the right to gaze out the window. She made a bright smile.

She slipped out of her twin size bed and walked to the window. She always did this. She would wake up an hour before her alarm clock and she would gaze out her window that toward the north of the garden. The sun looked bright and new. She sat on the large edge of the window that she could have slept on. (You know, those big couch things)

She tried looking up but the sun burned her eyes, she kept her smile. She pulled the shades and blocked her sight of the gardens. She turned around and went back to her bed. She stood staring at it for a second, but decided to fix her mess.

She pulled the covers off to make her bed. Once she was done, she turned her alarm clock off. She went to her closet and pulled out a knee length jean skirt that seemed as if the bottom edges were cut. She then pulled out a light pink short sleeved shirt that said little princess. She smiled and went to her drawers to get her self underwear. She giggled when she saw her pink and baby under garments. She loved them. She pulled puppy pictured underwear and went toward her door to head toward the bathroom.

She walked down a hall. Her door was the last door and made the dead end in the hall, so all she did was walk on straight down. She passed her uncles room and heard a tad snoring and on her right she was passing her fathers room but she stopped. She heard her grandfather grumbling last night about how Sesshomaru was missing. So she knocked on her father's door.

"It's Rin, may **_I _**come in?" Rin pulled the word "I" out of her mouth. Sesshomaru-sama was always telling her to use such word like "me" and "I" she was sure if she said that, he would have let her come in. However, she received a voice that did not belong to her father; instead it belonged to a woman that has been living in this house for as long as two years.

"Rin, either go to the bathroom or go back to bed." The voice was cool and familiar but Rin was not satisfied.

"But, Thuy, Rin would like to speak with Lord Sesshomaru."

"He is not here right now so leave." Rin let her little eyebrows meet.

"If he is not there, why are you in Sesshomaru-sama's room?"

Rin heard nothing. In a second, or two, the door knob turned and the door opened letting Rin see a woman's place. She looked up and saw Thuy glaring back at her. "Little girl, what did I tell you about speaking back."

"You're not the boss of me; I can do whatever I want." Thuy looked down at the adorable girl. She honestly just wanted to grab her and hug her, to smother her with love. "Rin, don't make me hurt you." Her voice was cold and dripping with ice and the sound made Rin tremble. Her father was not here, and even if he was, he would not be able to hold this woman back.

She looked the woman up and down taking her in, like she always did. Thuy had long dark hair that hit the back of her shin. It was a tad unruly as if she had just awakened. She was very tall about 6'2" two inches shorter then Sesshomaru-sama. She eyes were completely black. It wasn't always. When she is out of the house it turns regular and only her pupils were black, (not dark brown, black) but at this moment her eyes were entirely black.

She had on a long, silk, black sleeping gown. And her feet were in closed sandals that were also silk black. She had the edges looking sparkled with diamonds. Rin looked back up and saw Thuy still looking at her. "Thuy-Chan, did you sleep in there?"

"No I didn't, now march yourself to the bathroom."

"Fine, but…"

"March!" Rin flinched and hurried off. Rin went all the way pass the two other bed rooms that held the three of the other sisters.

Thuy stood there having an urge to stick out her tongue at the little girl. The little girl resembled Thuy. She too had long black her though it had not reached past her mid-torso. Her pupils were black and she was quit tall and smart for her age. At the age of ten she hit seventh grade. Okay so Lord Sesshomaru pulled some strings but Rin was still just as smart as her classmates.

Thuy turned to face the missing lord's bed. Thuy sucked her teeth but turned to go back to her room, right next door.

88888888888888888888888

"So no one has heard from Sesshomaru since last night. Not even you, Rin?" Lord Inutashio spoke from the head of the dinning table. To his right sat his youngest son and to his left was an empty chair. Right beside it sat Rin. She was fidgeting and she played around with her fork. "Rin, stop playing with your food" Thuy spoke. She sat right next to her across from Christine.

"Rin is merely playing with the fork."

"Is that so, then this is merely fixing your hair." Thuy smacked her right upside her head. "That was for earlier this morning." Rin placed a hand on the place were Thuy had just hit.

"May Rin be excused? Rin…"

"I" Thuy interrupted.

"Rin…"

"I"

"**_I _**must rearrange her…"

"My"

"**_I _**must rearrange **_my _**hair." Rin shot Thuy a look.

"Keep making your face like that, and it'll stay like that." Rin stomped off. "And who do you think you are stomping on young lady?" Thuy voice was cold and mean.

"Go back to your cave you fart." Thuy looked up from her breakfast and saw that it was Christine who had said that. "Christine, you better run." Christine didn't need to be told twice. She pushed the chair and ran out. Thuy soon followed after her and a gust of wind was felt when Christine picked up speed.

Inutashio, Jasmine, Justine and Inuyasha just sat there. Justine sat in her seat that was next to Thuy until Thuy ran off after her other older sister. She began twirling her hair and looked off in space. Jasmine and Inuyasha continued eating and Inutashio-sama just sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Don't say that. You don't look a hundred years older then 46."

"Wow, thanks for saying that, Jasmine dear but we all know that was a lie."

"Feh, yeah it was."

"Now Inuyasha, that was rude." Jasmine elbowed him and spoke again, "Is Kagome still asleep?"

"Yeah I think so." Just as that was said a glass shattering was heard. The four inu youkai turned to look at the glass-stained window over head on a wall. The window was broken and the object that had broken it was fuming out light purple gas. "What on earth!"

88888888888888888888888

Kagome heard a glass shatter and she was shocked out of bed. She was breathing hard and she heard a loud bang on her door. "Sorry Kagome!" A voice was heard behind the door.

Kagome arose from her bed and walked to the door. She heard grunts and women stringing cursed at each other. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was a brunette flying across. She hit the wall all the way at the end. "Christine, what's going on?"

The next thing she saw was a long midnight haired girl flying across also and landed right on Christine. "YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT BACK NOW?" Thuy landed a punch on Christine.

"Take what back? uff Do you want mean to say sorry for calling you a tramp, bitch, fart, ass or the other various words I called you? Ow you bum. That actually hurt" Kagome stared at them for a moment. _This beating isn't hurting? Only that punch gave her pain? _

"Take them all back!" Thuy yelled at her sister. She took her sister's hair and made sure she saw Christine's redden face. "NEVER!" Christine started laughing.

"You'll hurt her stop!" Kagome called out.

"This is nothing."

"But…"

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for school?" Thuy didn't even turn around. "You are going to school right?" Thuy asked when she didn't get a respond. "I don't smell your wound so I just thought…"

"No, you're right. I am going to school let me just get my sneakers…"

"You're going like that?" Christine changed her position under Thuy so she can take a look at Kagome.

"She's right. You can't wear that."

"Why Can't I?"

"You wore that two days ago and when was the last time you took a shower."

"Two days ago… I guess you're right. But I don't have any other clothes."

"You have Justine's figure so her clothes would fit fine, I suppose." Thuy said while getting off of her sister.

"Wouldn't she get mad?"

"So, we'll talk to her." Christine told her and Kagome smiled.

888888888888888888888

Rin walked all the way back to her room. _Thuy is such a meanie. If I ever get a chance I'll embarrass her in front of the family. The jerk! _Rin grabbed her pink back pack and headed back downstairs to get to school early.

Rin walked down the sidewalk and started humming to herself. She didn't realize it but she began skipping too. Before realizing it she tripped and began to fall.

"Whoa there little lady, I wouldn't want you to get hurt now would I." The man held Rin closely. "T-t-thank you, may you please let go of R-me?" Rin stopped herself before saying her name. _I don't want this man to no my name_, she had thought.

"Is that any way to thank me? I could have just let you fall, but I didn't."

"Yes you didn't, and I'm grateful, but may you please release my person"

"Nah, I don't feel like it. You should pay me back some how."

"Okay what ever amount money you want, now please release this Rin!"

"Oh, so your name is Rin that's a pretty name." _Damn_

88888888888888888888888

Justine looked around but the room was getting darker. The gas was filling the large room extremely fast. She took a breath and it was toxic. She coughed and realized she wasn't the only one coughing. "Jasmine, where are you?" She couldn't see a thing.

"Justine? Tashio, what's going, cough cough, on?" Jasmine felt her throat being filled with something. Her body was becoming heavy and her eyes were dropping. "I can't see!" She heard Inuyasha. She used her hands to feel around until she felt something silky. "Who on earth…"

"It's me Tashio; I'm just as confused, cough, as you are."

"Jasmine, can you, cough, give us a little, cough, light?"

"What, cough, do you mean? Oh wait, alright." ACHOO! "Bless you Justine."

"Cough, heh heh, thanks. Cough." Inuyasha turned and saw a little orange coloring. It grew bigger and bigger and soon there was light surrounding his father and Jasmine.

"Cool, cough, we have some light. But can someone tell me what the, cough, is going on?"

I don't know, Inuyasha. I don't think any of us does." Justine coughed and she fell to the ground.

"JUSTINE!" Jasmine let the fire drop and ran to her sister. She heard another glass shattering sound and she looked up. She saw a sharp metal like thing heading for the head of the table.

"TASHIO!" the metal hit him right in the chest. He took another breath but then coughed. Blood came out. Jasmine ran to him and began crying. Inuyasha looked at his father but he didn't cry. His heart did hurt but not a tear was dropped.

"Why! Why? What the hell is going on?" Jasmine placed her check on his.

She had a tight grip around the Lord's neck and head. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth was slightly ajar. Blood was at the corners of his mouth and Jasmine was breaking down.

She let out the longest and loudest scream.

8888888888888888888888

"Is that Jasmine?" Christine spoke. Three girls were in the northern wing, in a room next door to Sesshomaru's room. They stood still listening to a long high pitched scream.

"What's going on down stairs?" Thuy voice was ice like it always was. Kagome stood in a Tan tube top and a brown skirt that had a lovely breeze to it. She had a tan and light brown small jacket to wear. Christine was sitting on her younger sister's bed near a window.

"Christine, go check it out."

"Why me, can you go check it out. You're older."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Fine, you jerk." Christine rose from her comfort and walked out the door. "Kagome come I'll walk with you to school."

They walked down an opposite staircase on the left. They reached the front door quickly. (The dinning room is in the back)

8888888888888888888888

Christine ran down stairs making the wind around her give her a boost. She reached the dinning room arch quickly. There was a dark purple gas blocking her vision. "Jasmine, Justine, Inuyasha, Tashio, are you all alright?" she heard more sobbing. "Why!!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Christine walked closer to the arch door way, leading to the dinning room. She took a step but some sort of barrier shocked her. "What the hell?" She stared at the arch way.

She just saw purple fog. She took off one of the multicolored pins that she always had around the edges of her jeans. She pulled the safety pin and threw it at the fog. It came right back, and she caught it. "Can you hear me?" Christine yelled. "Stay away from openings!"

Inuyasha heard one of his friends from the other side. _Come to the opening? _"How can I come, cough, to an opening when I can't see anything." His voice was drowned out by Jasmine's sobs.

"Will you SHUT UP!" He turned to her and yelled. The sobbing stopped almost instantly but then he saw two small orange balls floating in the air. "How dare you say that? You father is fucking dead and you don't care. We are all slowly dieing and you're telling me to shut up! Well, I'm sorry for panicking but I am freaking out and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Jasmine, darling, calm down." Christine heard a bunch of arguing and knew it was her twin.

"I will not! Where are you any ways?" Jasmine shot back. She heard a muffled twin from outside the room.

"I'm at the arch way but there's a barrier or something, I can't come in." Christine was beginning to worry. _What the hell is happening?_ "Jasmine, dear, who's," She gulped, "dead?"

Jasmine heard that loud and clear. She turned back to the non moving person in her grasp and began bawling once more. "Tashiooooo!"

"Jasmine, get a hold of yourself." Christine spoke but her voice was trembling. _Tashio is dead? Dear god, what's going on in that room? _"Stay away from any openings if I get shock trying to get in, you can't come out."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled back at Christine. "There's no barrier, if there was one, the metal thing that came from the window would have never came in."

"What! What metal thing and what window?" Christine got hyped. If something came in then there must have an opening.

"The needle thing that," Inuyasha's voice became quiet. "That got Otou-san."

"What did you say, you have to speak up. I can't hear you." Christine heard only mumbling.

"I said the needle that got Otou-san." His voice trembled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I really am. Can you tell me where this window is?"

8888888888888888888888888888

Kagome and Thuy walked down a side walk. They were walking to school and saw Rin with the mysterious man. The man held Rin and she kept hitting him. "Well, cupcake, you're coming with me."

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Thuy went to the man and gave him a nice kick. He staggered but held his grip on Rin. "It's about time you came." The man told Thuy.

Kagome ran to the other three. But before she could reach them, she saw two figures coming from behind Thuy.

"Thuy, Watch out!" Thuy turned to Kagome but felt two hands taking a tight grip on her arms. She took a whiff and smelt that the thing holding her was indeed a youkai but was a horse. Horse were stronger in strength but that didn't stop her from struggling. Another pair of arms grabbed her legs. She yelled.

Kagome ran to them. "Let them go!" She took off her back pack and swung it at the man who grabbed Thuy's legs. The man who had Rin picked her up and began to run.

"Kagome, go after Rin, I got them. The one who has Rin isn't a demon."

"Hai" Kagome left her book bag there. She ran after the other man. The two other men brought Thuy up but then dropped her and she landed on the floor. "I'm going to make you wish you never did that!" She eyes turned deep blue. (Bet you thought it was going to turn to black)

Her eyes narrowed and one of the men that grabbed her arms began gasping for air. He felt as if he was drowning. The other man was amazed but tried to run. Thuy raised her right hand and the man stopped running. Instead he was being pulled back to Thuy. He began to levitate. She brought him high up, above the light post and released her grip. She dropped quickly. She did it again, and then for a third time. For the fourth time, she didn't hear him yell and was assured that he was gone from this world.

She turned to look back at the other man and saw that he was turning purple. _This is too slow. _She made her hand resemble a hand trying to reach for something. She clasped her hand and he felt as if someone had just taken hold of his heart. She brought her hand to her side quickly. A bloodied up heart came popping out of the man's chest and he dropped to the floor.

She turned to see where Kagome had gone but she was already gone into the forest.

8888888888888888888888

Kagome ran and ran after the man. She entered a forest and she was dogging branches and fallen logs. _Why am I doing this?_

_**Because you're a good person. **_

She stopped and saw the man was holding Rin to a tree. He had her by the neck. "Let her go!" Kagome ran to him and gave his head a good whack. Rin dropped to the floor and brought a hand to her neck.

"Kagome-nee-chan. Thank you." She looked up but then her eyes widen. "Look out." Kagome didn't even turn around. She quickly grabbed Rin and hopped to her left. She placed Rin back on the ground and turned to the man that was now holding a branch.

"Why try to kidnap a little girl?" She told him. He took a swing but he missed her. She tripped over a fallen tree.

She looked up and saw a branch coming down on her legs. She quickly moved and sat up. She crawled to stand and pulled out a pocket knife from her hair. With out thinking, she kicked the log out of his hand, but he kept going after her.

He threw a punch and she pushed it away. His sudden movement made him lose balance and he began to fall.

She went to catch him but when she did, he landed on something extremely sharp. He took in a sharp breath but said two small words. "Thank you." Kagome lowered her head to see what he was talking about. His eyes closed and blood came dripping out of his nose. "Are you dead?"

She received no reply. _Oh my Kami, I just killed a man. _

_**At least it was for a good cause, and he did say thank you. **_

She pushed the man off of her and he fell to the soil. There, sticking out of his stomach was her trusty pocket knife.

_Why does he look peaceful? He should be full of guilt. _"Kagome-nee-chan, is the bad man gone?"

Kagome gulped. "Yeah, I think so. Let's get you home."

"Okay."

"No wait, we have to get to school, people will suspect too much." Kagome bent down and yanked her best friend out of the dead body. She whopped her bloodied knife off on a nearby tree. And she stuck it back in her hair, after making sure the point wasn't sticking out.

"No which way to school?"

88888888888888888888888888888

Golden orbs watched as the two girls looked around to figure out how to leave the forest. "What are you doing out here?" a voice he had been so used to spoke from behind. "You will answer me." The voice spoke again.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't, Sesshomaru you go missing and now you pop up and not even help… what are you doing here?"

"…"

"You look at me when we are having a conversation." The voice told Sesshomaru. Her voice was cold and mean even scarier then Sesshomaru. He slowly turned and when he faced her entirely, she gasped.

* * *

Inuforlyf: Well, that's all for now. Forget about the game from last chapter because frankly, only one person got it. Anyways Since I didn't reach my goal, it's still up but I'm not going to update until I reach it so sorry. I might just stop this like I did the other one. I mean since no one cares. 


	6. I'm not a tree climbing girl

**Disclaimer: **I have a cold so I own a running nose. Do I own Inuyasha? Did I say I did? No, I didn't so don't you think I don't? If you do, you're right. I don't own Inuyasha are anything Inuyasha. I do own the four sisters though.

* * *

Christine ran to the back of the house. The overly large garden was where the window was. She stood there, almost breaking her neck looking up. She used the wind to levitate to window.

She saw her sister, Justine, face down, on the window floor. She saw her twin crying. She was seated on Inutashio and had her arms wrapped around his lifeless neck. She also saw her close friend, Inuyasha, sitting in his regular seat with his head down, on the long table. Christine wiped a tear that had fallen on her face, away.

"Inuyasha," she called through the small window, "Can you hear me?" She was getting tired. _I'm the wind to much, _Christine had thought.

"Christine? Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha raised his head and began looking around in the dark.

"I'm at the broken window!" His head began to tilt toward the broken, stain glass window. "Cough; can you give us some oxygen or something?" Inuyasha asked but he soon began coughing. _That's a good idea. _Christine raised her right arm but began to fall out of the air. She let herself gently drop to the ground. She huffed and looked up. _How am I going to help them if I can't see them? _

She looked around then stared back up to think. _I can't go in, the window is too small and I can't stay up there too long, on my own. _She gazed at the window and saw a branch. She smiled.

_If I can climb up that tree, I can sit on that branch and disperse all the purple gas._

Christine took a deep breath and jumped up to the lowest branch. She jumped again but came up sort. She jumped once more and caught the branch with her hands. She swung her self until her legs were high enough. She used the wind as more force and brought her legs above the branch.

She let her hands go, she did a flip and she landed on the branch. _AW! I don't care what the boys say. It hurts girls too! _Christine spent a good minute just sitting there in pain. However a loud shriek was heard. "TASHIO," _Jasmine. _Christine flinched but quickly recovered. She slowly picked herself up and crawled to the tip of the branch, it trembled and she froze.

_Come on, _She thought. _Don't break. I know I'm a little chubby and I should be like Jasmine, but I'm not. _The branch stopped shaking. _Arigato, _She mentally told the branch. _I promise I'll go on a diet as soon as I get them out safe._

She smiled and tipped her body to look through the window. Inuyasha was coughing and Justine was passed out. Inutashio was dead and Jasmine had lost all of her control and was sobbing her heart out for the Lord's death.

Christine placed her hands on the ledge of the window. The broken glass was cutting, but it did not hurt much. She took a deep breath then exhaled let a gust of wind enter the room. The purple gas began to disappear and it turned to a sort of mixture of clear and pink. She smiled, _I'm smiling a lot. _From the height at where she was, the gas didn't look bad at all. She saw everything. However, the beings down below saw the darkness and couldn't breath due to the fact the gas was toxic.

Inuyasha took a deep breath of the fresh air that was coming in. "It's about time!"

"Hey, I'm not a tree climb type of girl!" Christine yelled back at him and the branch began to shake,_ not again. _She heard a cracking sound and she turned around to see the branch break. Her action was on impulse as she fell. AHHHHH! She landed face front.

She ground, _aw._

8888888888888888888888888

Kagome looked around and held Rin's hand. _Which way? _Kagome thought. She looked down at Rin, "Rin lets sit and talk for a while."

"But don't we need to report to Sesshomaru-sama about what happen. Naraku must be near, right. Rin's sure that this is a warning or sign or something."

"Calm down Rin." Kagome looked at the dead man. _I killed a man! My goodness, last week I was an AP student in an elite private school and never believed in youkai. Now I'm being hunted by a Naraku and sleeping in castles. _"Do you know what's going on?"

"Of course Rin does. Don't you Kagome-nee-chan?"

_Kagome-nee-chan, since when was I her sister? _"Hai, I just wanted to see if you knew." _**LIAR, **oh, damare! _

Kagome looked back at rin and smiled, "Something weird is going on."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama is still missing, Rin is worried for chichi-oya."

Kagome gasped, _father?_

8888888888888888888888888

Thuy stared at Sesshomaru with her eyes widen. "Are you just going to star at me like a fish or are you going to say something?" He voice was cold and he was irritated, _Staring is rude! _

"I gomen nasai Sesshomaru, daga can you tell me what happen?" Thuy voice came out just as his were, it was as if it killed her to say pardon. "It does not concern you. All you need to know is that Naraku is angry and is getting impatient. He went after Kagome's family." C_hikuso I just told her what I wasn't planning on telling her._

_WHAT! _Thuy stood where she was, still impassive. "So you helped them?"

"Yes, they are the family of the holder, of the Shikon no tama. What was I to do?"

"So where are they now?" Thuy stared at Sesshomaru's injured face. The gashes were healing but the wound that was in his shoulder reopened or maybe it was a new wound, Thuy wasn't sure but it was bleeding and it didn't seem that it was going to stop any time soon. "They are separated and are in hiding, I can not tell you where for Naraku could be watching right now." Thuy nodded, "And what about Kagome?"

"She will stay with us."

8888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha sat in his seat and took deep breaths. Jasmine crying grew stronger and louder, he didn't even think that was possible, but she was officially trying to make him grow deft. "Jasmine, Relax!" He shouted at her and she let out a long high pitched scream and slid of his dead father onto the floor. She laid in fetal position and hummed an uneven song. She stopped the loud sobbing but she cried softer.

A moan was heard and Inuyasha shot his head to look at where it came from. It came from the floor, he stood up. "Justine?" He asked the girl that had passed out. "Huh, what happen?" She slowly brought herself up. Inuyasha ran to her, "Justine you passed out." Inuyasha treated her like she was his younger sister. He loved making fun of her but cared for her. She was fun to be around with but acted childish.

"Why would I pass out?" Justine stared at her fake older brother. He bent down and took her in his arm. A gesture he rarely gave out, even to her. _This must be Naraku. _"A gas, we can't even leave this room. A barrier is keeping us and others in and out." Justine nodded and stayed where she was hoping that he wouldn't let go. A hug never happened with Inuyasha. She turned to a smell that reached her nose, it was tears. Her sisters were strong and fierce. She turned and saw her sister on the ground humming an unfamiliar song. She also smelt blood. It wasn't jasmines. She looked up, toward her fake father's chair.

_NO_

Justine felt her tear burning her eyes and then they fell. They fell quick and hard. "In-Inuyasha, what happen?"

Inuyasha followed her eyes to his father and her let her go. She felt the lack of his arms and looked toward him to see his head down and she was something drip to the ground. It seemed as if everything went into slow motion. She didn't even really feel as if she said anything but she did. "He's really dead, right?" Inuyasha slowly nodded and a weird quick choking sound was heard coming from him and another tear came done on the floor. It finally hit him.

8888888888888888888888888

Kagome and Rin had been in this same spot for a while.

"Hey, why do you go to our school?"

"Rin skipped a few grades."

"Oh, I guess you're smart."

"Hai,"

"How old are you?"

"Rin is ten."

"You sure are tall."

"Hai,"

"Who is you're father?" _Will she tell me?_

"Sesshomaru-sama,"

"How?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Okay, what's you're favorite color?" That brought a large grin onto Rin's face.

8888888888888888888888888

Justine sat there. _NOOOOOO! _And she did exactly what Jasmine did. "Why! Why!"

She sobbed and yelled to the ceiling. She dropped on her back and cried. She felt something pick her up. She had closed her eyes and she felt warmth. She had the familiar feeling so many times. She took in a deep breath and she smelt her older sister Jasmine.

"It's okay Justine. Crying is natural this goes for you too Inuyasha. We all feel the pain." She wrapped an arm around Justine and she sat near Inuyasha. She stared to sing.

I'm a glass that's been shattered,

**A paper that's been shredded.**

**The petals of a flower,**

**That's been blown away.**

**I don't know what to do **

**And I don't know what to say. **

**The tears that I shed are only for you**.

Justine listened but kept crying. She realized it had the same melody as the song she was humming to her self earlier. Inuyasha let the song flow trough him he felt his eyes dropping and he laid his head on Jasmine's shoulder. He didn't even think about his actions. He just wanted to be comforted.

**It's dark when it should be light.**

**I am losing my sight.**

**I am thinking of the ones,**

**That I've left.**

**Wondering why I left them.**

**They were good to me.**

**Perfect, is what it seems.**

Jasmine sung the song. She always sung it. When her mother passed away, she sung it every night before she went to sleep. She felt it make her feel better. She made it up herself. She sung it to Shippo sometimes, when he fell or he wanted to get to bed. Though he never seemed to appreciate it, she knew he was getting over his earlier problems. Justine sighed and buried her head deeper into her older sister's shoulder blade. The thick sweater she had on was the perfect pillow.

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm foolish.**

**I don't know what I want.**

**I am selfish,**

**I am worthless.**

**I'm crying these tears of a crocodile.**

8888888888888888888888888

Christine stood up and she smelt something different in the air. Yes it was tears, but it didn't belong to Jasmine, it was Justine but then she smelt someone else's tear again. It was Inuyasha's. Christine gasped.

Well, he has every right to be crying. A tear dropped from her burning eyes. She wiped it away with the edge of her baby blue shirt. She heard something now. It focused and realized it was her twin's voice. She levitated and looked through the window. She stayed there and she cried. She remembered long ago when their mother died; Jasmine sung that to herself every night. She sometime sung it when she was alone, or thought she was alone.

When she said the last line, Christine let her self to the ground. She looked for her cell phone. _Thuy deserves to know what happen. _She thought. Her eyes were getting blurry. _Where is that damn phone? _She chuckled at her stupid ness. She patted her right butt pocket and felt a lump. She pulled it out and dialed.

8888888888888888888888888

"Let's bring them ho-" Thuy stopped when she heard an annoying song coming from her waist. It was high and the song was extremely way too happy. One of Thuy's eye brows twitched and she unclipped her phone. She slid it open, "Moshi Moshi, This is Thuy."

"Thuy, something horrible happen." Thuy stood in alert. Sesshomaru eavesdropped and stood on alert also. "What happen?"

"Lord Inutashio was murder today at asagohan." Thuy blinked. Sesshomaru blinked.

"What?"

"I said Lo-"

"I heard what you said!"

"But you said-" Thuy slid it shut. She breathed in and slowly looked up to see Sesshomaru's fully healed face. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai, let's go get Kagome and Rin." Sesshomaru just climbed over a bush and toward the two girls that were currently talking about colors.

* * *

**Inuforlyf: **This is only for 'FallenDreams3' for I said I would dedicate this to her. Turns out, no one cares except Dreams3 so I thank her. Those who didn't leave reviews, I hope you just stop reading because, you're getting me sorta mad.

Key words:

Moshi Moshi—Hello on the phone

Asagohan – Breakfast

Chikuso – damn it

gomen nasai – pardon, sorry, (I think it's formal but I really forgot what it means.)

daga – but

chichi-oya – father but like not talking like he is in the same room (out of his presence)

Arigato – thank you

Hai – yeah, yes, okay


	7. So this is my room

For all to know, I know I said a whole bunch of drama is going to happen but I got tired mid way is just stopped so sorry. Half the stuff on the first list is going to be in the next chapter. (if I get enough reviews.) So read and review when you're done!

**Disclaimer:** Me own boneless ribs and fried rice. Me no own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

* * *

Christine sat on the grass, next to her fallen branch. She looked up, but her eyes were still cloudy from her silent tears. She didn't hear her sister anymore _I guess their asleep_, She thought.

She looked back down. _That window is too small and I can't get back up there to talk to them. There's a barrier and only Inuyasha's sword or Jasmine's power can break through barriers. _Christine brought her knees to her chest. _No demon can touch the thing and no human can make it work, so that's out of the picture. And I can't get Jasmine attention from here that damn window is too small. I mean, who can fit through it? _

She stared out into space, but then an idea just hit her, _Shippo! Where is that little bugger? And why wasn't he at breakfast? _Christine took her cell phone from the soil to her right and dialed #4 and listened to it ring

88888888888888888888888888

An orange hair, green eyed kit sat in his second grade class alone with only the teacher sitting at her desk. He was eating the schools breakfast and was thinking. _ Inuyasha is such a fart head!_ Shippo grunted _I can't believe he pushed my alarm clock time three hours early_! Shippo recalled that morning.

Flashback

_Shippo was on his bed, a little drool trickling down the corner of her lightly opened mouth. He was deep into his dream about a ravened haired girl. _

_.:She was sitting right beside him in a garden. She wore a beautiful pink Kimono with white blossoms painted on. The slight breeze blew back the grass and their hair flew also. The Sakura petals blew off from the trees nearby and it rained one the ravened hair lady. She was whispering to Shippo. If u listened closely you heard what she was saying, "You're my little kit, Shippo. You're my child no matter what people say."_

"_I love you mommy," and you see the fair lady smile a dazzling smile. "I love…":._

_And the dream was interrupted. BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZ._

_Shippo opened his crusted eye lids and stared at his alarm clock. It continued to buzz. He looked out his window and it was bright out, but then again, the sun came out at four._

_The red number went along with the noise. He raised his heavy arm and slapped the clock to the ground and the noise stopped. 'Nine o'clock already?' Shippo thought. He sat upon the bed and tried to bring himself truly conscience. And it clicked._

_NINE O'CLOCK! _

_He rushed to the bathroom and did his business. After he was dressed, he came back to his room and her bent to look at the now half broken alarm clock. It had faded numbers now showing, 10:14. 'Oh no, I'm 2 hours late!' Shippo grabbed his book bag that was near the desk near his bed that was against the far wall of his cream room._

_He ran. When he reached his school, it was 11 by the clock in his room's standards. He realized it was quite vacant no one was in the halls. 'I must be really late,' he thought. Shippo walked to the main office and saw teachers there, instead of their class rooms. And he saw a secretary. He walked to the main desk, "Sorry, I woke up late. Can I get a pass? He asked._

_She stared at Shippo as if he grown two heads. "You mean you're early right? You don't need a pass when you're early."_

"_But, isn't it…" Shippo caught a glimpse at the woman's digital wrist watch, it said 8:07 am s, she continued to stare at him. "Sorry, I'll get to my class._

So here he was, slowly eating the schools breakfast. He sighed and took a sip of his orange juice. The cell phone for only emergencies rang. He looked at his book bag and it just kept on ringing. He looked at his teacher and she glared back at him with an eyebrow raised and her arm crossed against her chest. "Sorry teacher, it's an emergency."

"Eh," he went to his back pack and followed the rings to the phone.

8888888888888888888888888

Christine sat on the ground with her phone glued to her right ear. Her left foot, and right foot, was dancing with impatience. "Listen you booger you better pick up your phone and tell me where you are, or I'll kick your…"

"Moshi, moshi this is Shippo!"

"Shippo, where in the wind are you?"

"I'm at school." Christine heard him reply, it was said quite grim like. "Why are you at school?" Christine asked but then remembered why she called in the first place. "Forget that, Shippo I need you to get home now!"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I'm at school, I just told you that."

"So let me talk to your teacher." She heard him gulp, "Okay,"

888888888888888888888888

Shippo stood up from the round table he was sitting at. He walked toward the teacher and held his hand out towards her. His cell phone heading towards her and she just stared at it. "My sister wants to speak with you." The teacher shook her head but took the phone anyways, from the little boy, Hello? This is…"

"Don't care, would you please excuse master Shippo Takahashi for there is a family crisis."

"And why can't you come and pick him up? He is under my care until 2:40 this afternoon." The teacher was annoyed. _First this little brat comes early so I had to come out of the teachers' lounge and skip my hour nap and now! _She thought, _The same stain called Shippo tells me to talk with his sister and she's rude! She thinks I'm going to let him out, hah! If I miss my nap just to watch over no one, I'll be more pissed off then this girl over the phone!_

"Well, I'm busy so he's going to have to walk."

"I'm sorry, I just can't." Teacher said calmly into the phone.

"What do you mean you can't? School hasn't even started yet!" Shippo flinched when he heard his fake sister yelling into the phone, "Well, miss I need parental consent that he…"

"His father is dead!"

Shippo paid attention; _my father has been dead since before I was born, _He thought. _But the school thinks Inutashio is my dad, so to say that to teacher, _Shippo was staring holes into his teacher without even knowing it. She grew uneasy; _I should have stayed in Scotland. _She thought, feeling Shippo's gaze.

_So **Inutashio** is…_and Shippo was out. He left the room as soon as it clicked in his second grade mind. He left all his things and ran out.

The teacher looked up to where Shippo was now not standing. _Where'd he go? _"I'm sorry miss, it seems Shippo heard what you have told me and he has…" the teacher heard the dial tone.

88888888888888888888888888

Kagome's hand was wrapped completely around Rin's small hand. She was afraid of what, who knows. She was walking so slowly to keep Rin's pace. Sesshomaru was on the left side of Rin and they were hand in hand. His walk was graceful but he shortened it for Rin also. Up ahead was Thuy, walking in her regular pace. She walked as if she was the Queen of Iceland.

_**Hey dummy, Iceland is the green place Greenland is the really cold one.**_

_Well sorry; you don't have to get all grumpy about it._

_**How about you start a conversation with Sesshomaru?**_

_And say what? "Hey your bleeding again! What happen did you get beaten up… again?"_

_**Why not! It sounds like a great conversation starter.**_

_He'll probably say, 'that doesn't concern you.' or some where along those lines._

_**You'll never know if you don't try.**_

"_..."_

"Sesshomaru what…"

"It doesn't concern you."

_Told you!_

"We have to get you to the castle. I've called Sango and she'll fill you in on every thing."

"What do you mean she'll fill me in?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"You don't need to know now." That showed it was end of discussion. Kagome sighed and looked back down to Rin was humming a sweet song but then stooped and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, there was a bad man and Kagome saved Rin. Two other ones came but I think Thuy took care of them. She's a fighter; no one can take her down. Um, maybe you can Lord Sesshomaru but Thuy will be a great challenge."

"I know Rin, but we need to get home faster."

"Hai," She said and they just stopped walking. Kagome looked at him, "How are we going to get there faster if we stop walking?" She asked and he just stared at her with a bored look on his face. "Just hold on."

"To what?" Without warning the three of them were being lifted into the air. Kagome let a loud screech but felt a hand cover her mouth. "Cease your screeching onnne." Kagome looked down and saw she was on a cloud. _Cloud? How on earth…**Youkai, don't you remember. I mean, it's hard to forget that since, you know, yellow eyes, silver hair.**_

_Oh shut up you!_

"Hey, Cheater!" Kagome heard from below she searched beyond the clod and saw Thuy looking up. Thuy's long back hair hit her ankles when she bent her neck back like that. "I bet I can get there before you!" Thuy yelled and Sesshomaru.

"Of course you'll make it faster then me!" Sesshomaru yelled back. Kagome stared at the claws on her cheek. Well she looked down, trying to look at her face. Then she followed it to the Taiyoukai who was officially acting Rin's age. _I've never seen him like that._

_**You hardly know him.**_

"DARN Skippy!" Thuy yelled back. Kagome looked down below the cloud she was on and stared at Thuy. For a second she thought she was going crazy, but Rin saw it to. "Hey Thuy is turning like water again!"

Rin had a bight smile. Kagome felt the clawed hand being removed from her mouth. "Hold on." Sesshomaru said and the cloud went faster. Rin held onto Sesshomaru's leg and Kagome had both her hands gripped on Rin's shoulders. Before they left to an extreme speed, she saw Thuy's water like figure disappear.

88888888888888888888888

"Christine-nee-chan, what happen, gasp, where is, gasp, he?" Shippo said while gasping for breath. He just ran the full 3 kilometers from school all the way home. So of course, now he was out of breath.

"Shippo darling, what took you so long?" She smacked him across the head. And he fell to the ground. _Oh no, my only hope just fell unconscious. _Christine stared at him, an anime bubble coming out of his nose. She looked up when she felt a humid feel in the air.

She saw Thuy's figure coming but it her body was still filled with water and looked like a liquid person. Then her form came and she looked like regular Thuy. "Where are you transporting from?" Christine asked her older sister.

"I don't remember," Thuy told her and looked down, "Any news?"

"Yeah, they are all stuck in there and our only help is sleeping." She pointed to Shippo and stood up from the ground. Thuy raised her hand a water ball swirled in her palm. I appeared out of no where. She threw it at Shippo's face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shippo shot up and stood looking around before staring at the sisters that were standing side by side. Soon a breeze was felt and familiar scents hit there noses. "And you call me a cheater." Sesshomaru said as he sat his cloud down. Kagome took deep breaths.

"Kagome-nee-chan, you can let go of Rin now." The little girl told the teenager. Kagome nodded and slowly took her hands off of Rin's shoulders.

"You still lost Sesshomaru-sama, and Rin, is Kagome your sister now?" Thuy asked. _How random, what's Rin going to say?_ Kagome thought. Thuy just popped out of no where with that question. "Yes she is, she is kind and considerate and I will be apart of this family."

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru inquired looking down to Rin's face. Rin popped a large grin onto her face, "Because I said so." She replied. Kagome smiled and looked around. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Christine. "What's going on?"

"Shippo was just about to enter the small window up there and tell Jasmine to blow the Barrier up since Inuyasha doesn't have his sword."

"Yeah, wait what's Shippo going to do?" Shippo asked Christine, not recalling being told all this information to.

"You are going up!" Christine told Shippo and used the wind to levitate him up to the rim of the window. "Get me down!"

"Now Shippo, be smart, you'll be helping them then later we have to check up on you know who." Thuy said looking up. Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru turned to her. "What is the matter?"

"It doesn't concern you." Kagome told him practically spitting it out. "It does, considering you'll be staying her until farther notice."

"What, I'm not staying her I have a family to go to."

_Oh yeah, I didn't tell her yet did I?_

_**Nope,**_

_Sango was suppose to, right?_

_**Yep.**_

"Kagome, your friend Sango is going to tell you every thing you need to know."

"Will she tell me why the wound on your should is reopened and isn't ceasing the bleeding?" Kagome asked become worried. Sesshomaru looked tired and a tad old.

"Never mind that,"

"At least let me check it out." She asked and received no answer. She walked behind him and grabbed the injured arm to see him flinch. "Please, let me help." Thuy and Rin watched it all. Shippo had already gone inside and Christine was just eying the window.

"The healer will,"

"Then go get the healer and get yourself healed." Kagome said sternly. The only time she had ever heard a voice like that was from her mother. She shocked herself just now. Sesshomaru nodded and walked around to the front to enter the enormous castle like house.

"Wow, you got Sesshomaru to listen to someone else beside his mother, bravo." Thuy said and slowly clapped. Kagome turned to look at her, not liking that comment but before she could say anything and large sound was heard. The ground shook a little and Rin latched on to Kagome's waist. Then you heard Shippo's voice a little wavered "mission accomplished."

"I guess he saw the body."

"Four people die in one day, amazing." Thuy said. "Guess someone has to plan the funeral. Christine nodded and dropped her self on the ground. "Naraku strikes again." She sprawled on the ground and Rin went to go join her letting Kagome go. "Yes, nee-chan, Naraku is one smart Hanyou."

"Kagome, I guess we need to talk." Kagome did a 180 and saw one of her new friends standing there with her hands in front of her. "Come and your questions will have answers." As soon as she said that she stared laughing. "That sounded like it belonged in a comic book!" She said still laughing. She was alone in the laughter, finally she just stopped. "Who died?" She looked at each girl face.

"Lord Inutashio," Thuy simply replied and turned into water once again, before disappearing.

"First question, who's Naraku?" Kagome asked Sango.

88888888888888888888888888

Kagome sat in a room that Sango brought her to. She sat on a couch that was a semi circle and stood in front of an unlit fire place. Sango sat right next to her and behind her was a rather beautiful bed, with a soft pink blanket and many pillows on it. To the left of both the bed and couch was a large credenza (A/N if ya'll don't know what that is, it drawers with a large mirror on top of it, I bet all u know what it is now).

To the right of the bed and in a corner was a desk and near it were drawers and a large armoire to the right of the fire place and to the left of the door they came in through. The large stone fireplace looked so welcoming and nice. A carpet was wall to wall in the nice comfy room. A large window was in front of the desk and there was a window also near the wooden credenza. Kagome was quite comfy and relaxed on the couch. "So you like the Couch huh, I do and since I'm your friend and all I'll be on this more often." Sango paused for a second before looking deeply into Kagome's eyes. Kagome smiled at her friend and then said friend said, "I am your friend right? I know we met a few days ago but I consider you my friend. And your brother is my brother's friend, I mean I feel like I know more then some one should if they just met."

Kagome giggled, "Hai, you're my friend. But I must admit that I knew who you were before I knew your name. I mean Souta talked about you all the time but all he said was Kohaku's sister that, Kohaku's sister this, but from what heard, I liked you already."

Sango smiled, "Now, back to business." She placed both her hands on her thighs. "Naraku is a hanyou that Kikyou accidentally made."

"Kikyou, Kikyou? You mean the girl that looks like me and is all up in Inuyasha's business?" Kagome tried to remember, it was hard to forget though. "Yep that's the one." Sango continued, "She was helping some guy out, human by the way. He was old and needed a nurse, you know. So Kikyou helped him out, but he sort of fell in love with her." Kagome stared at her, w_hat's this have to do with me?_

"So before he died, he sold his soul to the devil and he gave the guy some demons. The demons devoured him and thus came Naraku." Sango stood up and walked to the pink covered bed before plunking her self down onto it. Kagome followed her with her eyes. And Sango continued.

"Now, Kagome was oh so scared, Naraku was now a half demon and now wanted her, but Kikyou liked Inuyasha, and…"

"And, what does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked. Sango sat up on the bed and looked at Kagome who head her head on the top of the couch's back. "You're right, to make a long story, sort of short, you are the real you, Kikyou is a clone, Naraku wants you because you have the ring and reminds him of how Kikyou, used to be and Sesshomaru and the other Lords wants to get the power of the Lords back in their hands.

However, Naraku wants power over all Japan and so he is trying to do everything he can to turn everything upside down and have the Lords surrender but he needs you, no your ring order to get full power." Sango took a deep breath and stared and Kagome's clueless face, but continued anyways, "Now Naraku has went after your family trying to get you to give up since, he finally found you but Sesshomaru foiled his plan and got your family into hiding before Naraku could have gotten his hands on them.

"But the thing is now you have to stay here."

Kagome looked at Sango, she didn't even blink. "So, um I'm stuck here without my family just to protect this ring?"

"Hai,"

"why can't I just destroy it?"

"It can't be destroyed, shattered but not destroyed."

"Why can't someone else protect?"

"Because, Kagome, you're the only one pure enough. You see how in shines pink in your hands, any other person who holds it, it'll probably turn black purple or at least dirty pink."

Kagome looked at Sango, "Dirty pink?" She smiled and so did Sango.

"So anyways, do you like you're new room?"

888888888888888888888888

Jasmine walked out of the dinning room with her head somewhere else. _Tashio is dead, Guess what people, Tashio is dead. He is dead. _She walked up the nearest staircase, which happened to be right off the arch way and it lead to the northern hall up stairs.

She walked down the hall; pass Rin's room that was right off to the right of the stair case. She passed Sesshomaru's and the children's room across from his room. She walked pass Thuy/Justine's room and across from their room was hers and her twin's room.

She walked in and felt a small breeze hit her once she opened the door. The room was empty. She stepped in and something in the atmosphere changed. Suddenly she smiled and spoke out loud, "I'm hungry."

88888888888888888888888888

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to get to school." Justine tried to stand up but she felt weak. Inuyasha didn't even try to bother. "Who cares about school?" Justine crawled to him and placed her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, who cares." He placed his head on hers and within seconds the feel asleep to the smell of the Lord's blood.

88888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru-sama sat in his bed. The healer had just finished wrapping him up. Turns out, if it stayed uncovered a second longer, he probably would have gotten an infection. He lied in bed and felt very tired. He felt as if his blood had just been drained from him. Talk about fatigue. And he let his eyes close.

88888888888888888888888888

Shippo sat in the garden near the window and kept on breathing her scent. It was so friendly and calm. Her aura made him feel happy and giddy. He had a grin plastered on his face. _She was from my dream. _He though and drifted off to sleep sitting down.

88888888888888888888888888

Thuy paced back and forth. She had her cell phone glued to her ears. She had just called a funeral house for Tashio and she was now calling Friends and families. But she saved the other Lords for last. She knew there was going to have drama on who was going to be the next lord. And she knew Justine hated family reunions so she'll keep the lords death a little quiet for a while. "Yes, this is Thuy; I have some very important matters to speak with you…"

88888888888888888888888888

Christine and Rin were in the Dojo. Christine was dressed in baggy white sweats and a white beater. (She had a sports bra on people) and she had a fan in her hand. Rin was up against the wall watching Christine do various moves and blows to the wrecked dummy that hardly stood, in the middle.

Christine was already sweating. Rin knew this was how Christine coped with problems. Every one was different. Thuy got organized, Inuyasha sleepy, Sesshomaru kept to him self though. Jasmine cooked and Shippo cried. Rin always tried to go on with her life. It was hard. She wanted to cry she wanted to just let it out but Lord Sesshomaru would not except any type of weakness.

She watched Christine but all of a sudden Christine stopped. "Rin, Jasmine just got into the mood. She probably call you in a few…"

"**RIN!"**

"Told you." Rin smiled and ran off.

8888888888888888888888888

Jasmine took a deep breath and bellowed out her one of her favorite helpers in a time like this. She waited for a few seconds and smelt Rin coming up the stairs. She also had a faint Christine sweat smell on her.

"At your service, shall we get Shippo?" Rin asked. Though she was out of breath she made it seemed as if it were nothing.

"Of course, because how can we have a feast if we do not have the supplies for most of the food we want to eat?" Jasmine did a huge smile and spoke again, "Off we go."

88888888888888888888888888

Kagome stood up from the couch, "So this is my room?"

"Hai lets walk around."

They walked out and she pointed to the door straight across from Kagome's, "Inuyasha's room and the one to the right is Shippo's. The one at the top and right next to the staircase used to be Inutashio's room." Sango said the two words almost like a whisper.

"Let's go check up on Sesshomaru!" Kagome said a little loudly." Sango gave her a sly smile. "You like him don't you?"

"No, he was hurt I just want to check up on him." Kagome told Sango. She didn't want people thinking she had a crush on such a guy, beside; there was someone else on her mind.

"Alright whatever, but you go on your own. I'll go to school." Kagome hadn't even thought of school then she thought about clothing. "Can I ever go back home?"

"I don't know Kagome; you'll have to ask Sesshomaru." And with that Sango left. Kagome went to the opposite way from the staircase Sango went down. That staircase went to the front door. She walked down the hall passing 2 other doors. She finally reached the end. Turn left, turn right or go down the stairs. She turned left since she always did and ended up looking at Rin and Jasmine down the hall, at a door.

"Kagome, how's it going? We're just going to the store to do a little grocery shopping, do you want to come?"

"That's alright Jasmine." Jasmine nodded and went down the hall Kagome just came in through, Kagome on down and stopped at the last door that was near another staircase.

To her left she heard a voice shouting and she was shocked to hear it was Sesshomaru himself.

88888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru breathed hard and fast. He had a nightmare that Rin found out. "I can't let Rin turn to her natural form I can't! She'll find out Thuy's her real mother!" Sesshomaru didn't even realize he shouted it out. However he did realize the door of his room opening a crack and a scent bum rushed him.

* * *

Inuforlyf: Sorry my peeps. Tomorrow I have school and it's my mommy's birthday. I must get to sleep early, so peace out! 


	8. Let me GOOOOO

Disclaimer: Same as always I own nothing

* * *

Jasmine, Rin and Shippo walked all the way to the newly built and furnished garage. She flicked on the light and the lights on the ceiling, flickered on in order of the rows.

Cars, cars and guess what, more cars. Ever since they first began selling automobiles, they had cars, imported and some cars that haven't even been invented yet. "Kay, Rin gets to pick out what kind of car." Jasmine clapped her hands and Rin smiled.

"I want big cars; maybe the imports are big enough." Jasmine took note that Rin said 'I', _Sesshomaru would be so proud if she always spoke like this, all the time. _Jasmine and the two youngsters walked to the large cars area. "Shippo pick a car, any car."

"Do I have to sit in a car seat?" Jasmine smirked, "Now, Shippo, you're quite small for your age so I'm not sure."

"Please, I don't want to sit in one, they're so uncomfortable."

"Alright, just pick a car and we'll se about that." Shippo placed a grin upon his face and looked about the three rows of jeeps and vans, there was even a bus. "How about…" Shippo continued to look around with an index finger on his chin, "Will you hurry it up?" Rin told Shippo with her hands on her hips. "How hard is it to pick a car?"

Shippo stuck out his tongue at her but then point to silver SUV in middle row. "Okay, you don't have to sit in a car seat, but I'm putting a child lock on your doors." Both children groaned. Shippo huffed and put his arms across his chest. "Shippo, you've been spending too much time with uncle Inuyasha." Rin said wiggling her index finger at Shippo, as if saying no.

"Come on chickadees. The yummy food awaits us." Shippo looked up at Jasmine and shook his head, _why isn't she fat? Each time something weird happens, she turns to food._

Jasmine slid opened the SUV door on the back left side and Rin climbed in. She picked Shippo up and placed him in the seat behind the passenger's seat. "Hold on, I have to return the other keys." And Jasmine left. "Rin, I'm bored."

"Good for you Shippo." Rin replied while putting her seat beat on. "Rin, you're mean."

"Rin loves you too."

"I didn't say that."

"Rin knows, but that's what you meant to say."

"No I didn't." Shippo argued.

"Yes you did"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"How are you going to tell me what _I _meant to say?" Shippo told Rin.

"Because this Rin can read minds," Shippo looked surprised, "Really?"

"Of course not, Rin is merely a human little girl."

"If you're human, how is Sesshomaru-sama your dad?"

"I'm back kids, let's go to the store!" Jasmine interrupted them and slid into the front seat. "Every one buckled in?" She got yes responses from the kids behind. She pressed a button and one of the very far walls of the garage began pushing up. "I hate parallel parks and coming out of them" Jasmine muttered but the kids heard and let out giggles. She sighed and backed up a tad. Then she pulled on the stick for a second time, she turned the wheel and placed a tad pressure on the gas petal, and she crawled out into one of the lanes in the garage. Shippo saw a smile popping onto Jasmine's face. "Yes, I didn't hit a car."

Rin giggled and so did Shippo, "You two are giggling like little school girls. Let's get out of here."

888888888888888888888888

Kagome poked her head into a room that looked familiar, "Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out. She looked to the bed and there he was, He didn't have a shirt on and there was a band aid wrapped over his chest and shoulders. A blanket was over his legs and his hair was pushed to the left side of his neck.

She saw he had shadows under his eyes and she frowned. "What's the matter? Are you worried about something?" Kagome slipped into the room and he just glared at her.

"Who gave you permission to enter this Sesshomaru's room?

"No one, but then again, no one ever does."

"Did Sango tell you anything?"

"She gave me the facts. Though I'm still lost, I know whatever I'm doing is to save all of Japan!" Sesshomaru actually chuckled, "You would believe anything."

"I'm not gullible or anything, it's just, there was so much… evidence on what she told me and my life, it's…" Kagome continued to look for the right words to say but this time she couldn't fine any but, "My life is so boring so…"

"I understand." Sesshomaru laid his head on the head board. "Sesshomaru, did you have a nightmare?" Kagome was being sweet, she had come here because she was worried and she wanted everyone happy. Smiles make the world go round, that's her motto. But she got no response so she tried with a different question that she was sure would quick his attention.

"Was it about Rin?"

"…"

"Is Rin even human?"

8888888888888

Sango sat at the lunch table. Kouga sat near Ayame and Kagura sat at a corner. Miroku sat right next to Sango but he sat on his hands, due to previous accidents. "So what's the word?" Kouga asked. Sango did a slight nod toward Kagura and eyed the wind demoness.

Kagura was reading a thick novel that had no cover. No title was on it either, not a thing. She felt something egging her on so she looked up and saw Sango right in front of her. "What?"

"What do you mean what? We all know you know what Naraku did." Sango sneered.

"No, Sango, I don't, please explain."

""He's gotten Inutashio killed!" The entire cafeteria hushed up with a gasp. Kagura looked around and saw her class mates staring at her. Then an unemotional voice spoke, "I heard he went after that new girl and her family." Miroku looked around and found the owner of the voice standing up and walking toward the group. "Are you correct, Kikyou?" Miroku asked. "I do believe that Kagome is staying with Lord Inutashio's family."

Kikyou's face turned more pale then it was, (if that's was possible). The right side of her upper lip twitched up. "What, she's staying with Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kikyou, do you have a problem with that?" Sango turned and told Kikyou, She spat out her name as if it was snake venom that she had just sucked out of her arm.

"I'm out of here, there's too much tension in the air. Kagura stood to leave. So did Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and Sango. "Kagura, we're not done talking" Ayame told her. 'then come with me, I need some fresh air." She quickly walked out and the four followed her. Kikyou dropped herself into a seat and huffed. _That clone of mine is getting to close to my Inuyasha. _

Kagura and the four stood in front of the school technically off school grounds. "Tell us what's going on." Kouga demanded Kagura. All of a sudden they all heard a loud roaring and the ground felt as if it was trembling. They turned to the right to see what it was and thousands, no millions of demons were heading straight to the school.

"I suggest you try and save your classmates." said Kagura. Unknown to the group, Kagura saved their lives. She knew that Naraku planned on killing them, but now the have the chance to save their friends and save them from the gift Naraku was going to give Miroku. She flew off on a feather she pulled from her hair.

88888888888888888888888888

Christine still stood in the dojo. She had just placed an 'X' on the floor and a few feet away she placed a line. For the pass half hour, she started at the line, ran, stopped and jumped from the 'X', she did a back flip in the air but she would always land on the 'X', on her butt.

She tried again. She did the flip, but didn't do the full turn to end back on her feet; instead she ended on her booty. She growled in frustration and decided to head to the dining room to check on her sister and the body. She felt a shiver run her spine but she stood and headed toward the dining room any ways.

8888888888888888888888888

"Is that a yes or a no, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to know why you were having a nightmare on Rin finding out her true form or how about the fact that Thuy's her mother?" Kagome walked to the end of the bed and placed her palms on it, "What are you hiding?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, feeling pressure on his bed. _Wow, she is just too much. _Sesshomaru thought, a_ grown version and more mature version of Rin. She's so curious of everything and wants to have everyone happy and content. _Kagome looked at him, _Now what is he thinking of?_

"You are very nosy, why aren't you afraid." Sesshomaru finally answered registering she had asked a question. "Why should I be afraid?" Kagome asked him. She walked around the bed and sat on the opposite side of Sesshomaru. It was near the bathroom door and Sesshomaru had an itching to grab her by the neck and throw her across his room, but he held himself.

"Should I be afraid of the fact those four days ago, everything was normal and then poof, now I'm staying with a murdered Lord's family?" Sesshomaru turned himself to see the back of Kagome. She had Justine's clothes on, he knew, it had Justine's scent all over it, but Kagome's scent was over powering Justine's. Then he decided to let her know that he knew more then he let on, "Don't you mean three days?"

"Huh," Kagome blinked, _oh no, I counted the day I had a date with Hojo! _Kagome thought, t_hey don't know I was there that night! _"I, um…"

"No, I guess you're right Kagome, you were there that night. You remember in the alley right? The night Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo helped me kill Goro."

_Oh my damn…_

88888888888888888888888

Jasmine stood with an empty cart in front of her. Shippo had a basket in his hands and Rin also had a cart. "Okay, Shippo you're in charge of dairy products like cheese, butter, and Rin you're in charge of fruits and vegetables!"

"Are we splitting up?" Rin questioned Jasmine. "Oh, dear no, I might lose you two." Jasmine picked up a small magazine for the market, from the basket near the door. "While were walking, I want you two to pay attention for the things you are in charge of. When you see something, put it in your cart." Then she looked down at Shippo, "or basket,"

"How come I don't have a cart?" Shippo huffed and looked up at Jasmine. "Because the cart will probably push you then the other way around,"

"I didn't ask you Rin!" Shippo walked closer to Rin. Rin took a step up closer as well and said, "Well, too bad you got one anyways, squirt."

"Who you calling squirt, geek?" Shippo took another step and so did Rin. Now they were face to chest. "Just because this Rin is smarter then you don't make Rin a geek." Shippo looked up to stare at Rin's face rather then her chest.

"If you're so smart, why do you talk to people in the third person?"

"Okay! You two are bickering like my sisters and I do." Jasmine pushed them apart, "Shippo on the right and Rin on the left. Let's finish this so we can get home and straight to the kitchen." Rin and Shippo broke the staring contest they were having and went to their places to the side of Jasmine.

"Okay, but I get to eat some of the cream filling for the Korokke before its refrigerated!" Shippo shouted.

"No fair! You got to when Justine got sick!"

"So, you got to when Inuyasha was arrested!"

"But you…"

"ENOUGH! I won't let any of you eat some if you continue to act like this." Jasmine told them. "Let's finish this shopping."

888888888888888888888888888

Thuy sat on a deep blue chair. The antenna of her cell phone was in the corner of the right side of her mouth. Her legs were crossed over the right arm rest. She was in a very non-Lady like position but, _WHO CARES! _

She was thinking about calling the Lords ad Lady, or not. The funeral was planned for the day after tomorrow. _They'll find out sooner or later,_ Thuy thought. She felt her phone vibrate. She had changed it to vibrate because that annoying tune. "Moushi moushi, this is Thuy."

"Lady Thuy! It's so nice to hear you voice!" Thuy brought the phone away from her ear. _Oh no! How did she get my number?_ Thuy thought and then she shook her head and brought the phone back. "Hello to you also, Lady Cho, how is it in the Northern Lands?" Thuy asked though she couldn't care less.

"It's wonderful here Thuy, I heard you're not with your father. You haven't been for a long time." _And in a few second, she's just going to be blunt and no more beating around the bushes. _"Yes, Cho, you're correct. I'm living away from him and my sisters are with me also."

"That's nice but that isn't why I called," _And here it comes_, "I have just received information about a certain Lords death, why was I not informed personally? I am a Lady of the lands I have rights and responsibility to find out first!"

"Well, the incident happened just a few hours ago, I don't know who told you but I haven't even told my father ye…"

"Oh, I have already called him and he was quite furious mind you." _She did not just cut me off, _"I do believe he said he was coming to get you all. Is the funeral soon? We have to discuss…" and Thuy slid the phone off. "Father's coming. He's coming to take us home!" Thuy spun to sit in the chair properly. The room was lightly dim and the rug was under the coffee table that was in front of a fireplace. "Father is laving the Eastern Lands to grab us and bring us home. Thuy stood up.

_I can just feel disaster coming and this is one family reunion I want to miss._

Thuy stood up and headed to the staircase off to the right of the archway of the room she was in. The bathroom was straight ahead. To the left was a hall and on the walls to the sides held more archways and doors heading to other rooms such as the library, the music room, the tea room, the… A loud bang was heard.

All the way, at the end of the hall, was one of the front doors, the one in the middle and the largest one. Thuy took a whiff and smelt a faint scent of half of her was on the other end of the heavy set door. The knocker on the outside of the door was dropped again and three more bangs were heard.

She opened the door and saw two big men dressed in all black and even had on black sunglasses, standing before her. In a quick motion the grabbed her arms tightly. Behind them, she saw extremely tall man with a hat and suit on. Behind him, she saw a furry black tail swinging left then right. After him, there were another set of big men in black standing behind him.

If Thuy wanted to, she could have slipped right out of their grasp then and there but she knew they meant no harm. The man's hands were placed on a black cane that had a black metal dog head under his palms. He looked up, though you couldn't see his eyes, or nose, you saw him smirk. He had thin lips and his fangs looked like it was glistening in the fall's sun light.

Thuy now decided to slip out. She bent her knees and launched herself up. While in the air, she back flipped above the men and ended up farther in the house with the two men flabbergast at the door way. "Long time no see, River" the man with the hat spoke.

"Don't call me that," Thuy told him. Then she asked "what in all liquids are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my own daughter?"

"That depends, what do you what?" The four men in black took their place around her father. Nothing could have gotten pass them except for sounds. "Well dear, I heard of your previous guardian's death and I'm here to take you home."

88888888888888888888888888

"Hot damn, what are we going to do, ACK, what is…? Ah" Miroku had a pained look on his face and he grabbed a wrist. "Miroku what's wrong?" Sango shouted over his shouts. She ran to him and he dropped to his knees. "Kouga, Ayame, one of you hold them off and the other try to evacuate as mush students as you can."

"What about you Sango?"

"Ayame, look at Miroku." Sango kneeled to hold Miroku who seemed to be in extreme pain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and all you saw was white. "Oh my Lord, Kouga, before you go after the demons get nurse Kaede!" The two wolves nodded and headed straight to the schools door.

"Miroku, can you hear me? I know it hurts but breath and try to relax." Sango spoke into Miroku's ear and rocked him. They were on the gravel and he continued to wince and then he let out a yell. Gravel and debris began to come toward them. Miroku wasn't in much pain now, but his palm stung and he felt as if it were burning.

He looked at his hand and realized the flying objects were coming toward them, he put his palms up and everything went into the hand. Sango waited for impact. She kept her eyes shut closed and had a tight grip on Miroku's baggy black tee shirt. She opened her left eye and saw demons coming straight for them. She began taping Miroku's shoulder. "M-Miroku, are you alright now? We have a-a problem." Miroku glanced over his shoulder, his eyes went wide and he put his palm up in that direction. The demon came faster toward them. "Miroku!" the snake like flying youkai came fast and directly for them.

Sango looked around for the two wolf demons and the nurse, no one. She looked back ahead and saw what was happening. They went straight into Miroku's hand, as if it was a tub of water then someone had pulled the plug. His palm just sucked it all in. "How are you doing that?" Sango questioned, staying behind Miroku. "It's taking it all in, does it hurt?"

"Yes," Miroku simply replies and kept his mind set. "Stop it, if it's causing you pain. WE don't know what it is and where the demons and debris are going. You should really…"

"We got her!" a female's voice was heard. "Pick up the pace!" you also heard Kouga scolding someone. Sango turned and saw Ayame and Kouga coming with the old nurse with a patch on her left eye. She had something in her hands. Sango smiled and turned back to Miroku. "Look, the demons are gone, you can stop now, and the nurse is coming. She can help you!" Just debris and dust was entering his palm.

"Sango, I don't know how to stop."

"What?"

88888888888888888888888888

Christine walked trough the archway of the dinning room. The first thing she saw was the first chair that was at the head of the table. There sat Tashio, his head bent back, dry blood in the corner of his mouth. Christine blinked back tears. 'Justine," Christine called to her sleeping sister. "Inuyasha,"

She walked to them and nudged Justine with her foot. "Hm, what do you want?" Justine opened her eyes a little disorientated. "Bring him to his morgue."

"What morgue, we don't have a morgue." Justine shot up causing Inuyasha to tip the other way thus, waking him up. "Where am I? Oh, I'm out of here," Inuyasha stood up and left the room. "Justine, don't make me repeat myself."

"How about **you** take him to his room, and **I **go to bed?" Justine stood up. "You know you are the strongest of us all, why complain?"

"Fine, but next time you wake me up, your ass is mine." Justine said with narrowed eyes. She went to Inutashio but paused for a minute. Christine knew Justine was getting herself put together. _Tashio was like a father to us. He was better than that man who helped make us, _Christine thought.

She walked into the large kitchen. Across the walls were counter. Straight ahead, a few feet ahead were two ovens, one on top of another; two columns of two ovens. On the sides, left and right, of the Ovens were silver stoves. In the middle of the large Kitchen were three counters. Two of the counters had sinks on them. The last counter held a plate full of cupcakes.

To the left wall of the doors she came in through were two refrigerators and two freezers. Above the counters that were a lined against the walls were the cupboards full of dry ingredients and some cups plates, etc.

To the left of the dinning room door was another door. She opened it and entered a long hall. To the left was an archway and looked like a second dinning room inside. To the right was a storage room. She walked down the hall passing the bed room and bathroom doors, which belonged to the help of the castle, left and right. She passed an opened door and she paused. She peered in and heard silent cries. She pushed the door in farther into the room. She saw most of the hand maidens, servants, cooks, gardeners and sewing ladies gathered around the fire place.

They were finding comfort with in their circle. They've been here since before Sesshomaru was born. They were close to the family but kept quiet unless needed. Just seeing all of them like that brought tears to Christine. "So you all know?" She asked trying to make her voice heard. It didn't come out loud but a few of the acute ears demons heard her. A girl with short white hair stood from her place on a couch. She wore a long gray with two white strips skirt. Her shirt was a short sleeved gray top. She walked with white slippers. She had pearl earrings placed on her elf like ears. She had for webbed fingers; she walked and brought a hand out with her head down.

She raised her head and opened her eyes. Christine saw the familiar gray pupils. She looked at the hand maiden that was close to her. "Christine, we know how you're feeling, please come join us. That female bat demon told her. Christine nodded and took the hand the girl gave her. A male demon with long black hair walked to her and gave her a small smile.

Christine took the coyote demon's hand also. His bright red eyes were contrast to his Carmel skin. He had no Japanese features. His big eyes and thin lips, his thick nose and warm hands were heaven to Christine. She took a seat on the shagged blue carpet. Nori, the bat, felt her way to place on the couch to the left of the fire place. It grew quiet and Loki, the coyote, took his place right next to Christine. All that was heard was the crackle of the fire and a few sniffles. Christine decided to break the silence, "Jasmine just went to the market with Rin and Shippo. We'll eat extremely well these next few days."

A few smiles broke into faces. "Are they coming for the funeral?" Nori asked and Christine's eyebrow furred in confusion. "Who, guest probably?"

"No the Lords and the Lady, don't you remember the last time them came? All hell broke loose!" Nori explained and some chuckles and tittering laughter were heard once they recalled that last invent.

"Maybe they'll come, but I hope they don't. I don't need to go through that again." Christine said with a smile. The rest did a full on laugh. They then began chattering about memories and past accidents. Until a lizard demon told them to stop.

The laughter and chattering just stopped. They turned and looked at him. He was there when Lord Inutashio was there. He was Inutashio's father's helper. His nephew was the now Sesshomaru's little imp, called Jaken.

"Do you sense that?" everyone concentrated and then Christine's smile dropped almost instantly. "No," she whispered and then stood up. "Oh dear, will you and your sisters be alright?" an old woman spoke. She was knitting and was seated in a leather recliner nest to the one the lizard was sitting one before.

She had no ears on the sides of her head; instead she had two white floppy ears wit a soft pink middle, on the top of her head. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks and nose were pink as well. She was the rabbit demon that took care of all the children that were born in this castle.

She had a quilt nicely covering her thighs and legs. "Nanny, I don't want him here." Christine spoke. Loki had a nice grip around her ankle. He remembered the last time the Lords and Lady came and she was here. He didn't like it one bit.

"But, he's my father. It's my duty as his daughter to see him once he comes, at all time." She looked down to where Loki was sitting. She saw his eyes filled with worry. She bent down to be eye to eye with him. "Relax, he won't try it again. I've already given him my answer. He can't force me." Loki nodded and slowly removed him hand.

She gave him a quick peck on the check and began walking out. She heard Nanny telling her something, "Follow your heart dear, not your duty."

"Yes Nanny, I will." The front door was on the opposite side of the castle so she began a brisk walk

8888888888888888888888

"Why would you say that? Did you kill that kid Goro from school that my mom told me about?" _And she lies once again, but will the great lord fall for it. __**DOUBT IT! **_Kagome beg that it was just a wild guess he took. Her body was tense and at alert on his bed. She sat with her back towards him and he was lying on his bed with no top with all his abs and glory.

"Well, Kagome, four nights ago, one of Naraku's incarnates found out where the Shikon no tama holder was. We didn't know it was you but we knew we couldn't let Naraku know, so to teach him a lesson, to not make anymore spies, we killed Goro." Sesshomaru paused and stared at Kagome's back. She was breathing slowly and fear was radiating out of her. Her back rose up… Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow but then she exhaled.

He continued, "We left the body in the alley I had told Inuyasha to kill him in. WE had two witnesses, little Shippo and Miroku, so his lackeys knew we meant business." He did another pause and Kagome's back stayed in that up position for a while, but then a fell. That clearly told Sesshomaru that she was having problems breathing at the moment. Her fear was going on full blast and she kept quiet. She kept forgetting to exhale and her body was so tensed, if you threw something it would surely bounce right back to you.

Sesshomaru smirked and went on, "Well, there was another witness. _She _saw it all. After we left, I'm guessing the same girl buried the corpus. What surprises me is why you didn't go to the police." He paused and saw did her breath. "So, why didn't you?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue or maybe a dog perhaps." Kagome shut her eyes hoping once she opened it that it just turn out this all way a dream and that when she'll wake up she'll be waking up to her alarm clock telling her to wake up and go to sacred heart. She opened her eyes and she was still in his room. She felt movement behind her. "What are you afraid of?" She felt the hot breath on her neck and his voice melting in her head. That did it.

She jumped up and off the bed. Without even turning to look at him she ran right out of the room. Sesshomaru had heard the pounding of her heart. It was so fast and loud all of Japan could have thought and drum parade was going on. He waited a good minute before he stretched his left hand to the drawer nearest on the right side of his bed, he opened the top on and pulled a pager out, and he paged his trusty servant.

With in the second, a small frog like thing called Jaken came running in with a staff big then he was. "Milord, you paged?"

"Jaken, Kagome ran out. Go get her and bring her back here.

"B-but milord, isn't she just a worthless human girl? She doesn't…"

"She is the keeper of the Shikon Jewel."

"Well, that means she's from the prophecy."

"Go,"

"Y-yes, milord, I'll go right away." He ran out but stopped as soon as he closed the door. _Where would I find her? _He wondered.

88888888888888888888888

Kagome ran to her room, _I can't stay here! They are all crazy! I should have never believed their story. They're probably killers. I should have gone straight to the cops. They're animals. I thought Sango was my friend. Is she in on this too? _Kagome looked around; _shoot I have none of my clothes with me. This isn't my home. They're trying to kidnap me, and I almost went along for the ride. And I killed a MAN! I'm a murder!_

_I'm going home! _And she headed to the front door with nothing but the clothes they gave her to wear, and her murder weapon.

8888888888888888888888

"So we're done here right?" Rin asked. She was using all of her strength to push the cart, She was huffing and puffing and she was about to go down. On the side, you saw Shippo dragging his basket with all his might. Jasmine carts were filled to the highest height. Yes, carts, she now had two cart and was pulling one while pushing the other. Midway though shopping, Jasmine's first cart was a mountain with all the grocery she through in there. She had gotten new pots pans also and tin foil. She took anything she thought she might need for the next day. She just had to take a second.

At some point Shippo got down on his knees and began pushing his basket. "Yes, we're done, let's go pay for everything." Jasmine answered Rin. "Aw!" Jasmine turned to see Rin falling. She rushed towards her and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

Rin held her knee; her face was scrunched in a displeased look that just yelled out _PAIN! _She opened her grip on her knee and Jasmine looked at it. She saw blood. "What in flames did you trip on?"

"Rin tripped on that wheel." Shippo answered for Rin. Jasmine raised her eye brows and looked to the front right leg of the cart and saw that there was no wheel and that had broken off. "Come on niecy, on my back." Jasmine told Rin. She sniffled and raised her bloodied hands to tell Jasmine to help her up.

"We got to get home quick."

"But the groceries, what are we going to do with them?" She questioned Jasmine. "We'll have one of the sales persons to hold them for us." Jasmine made Rin comfortable on her back and began pushing and pulling the now three carts. She, then, just stopped when she thought of something. "Forget that, Rin I'll transport you home."

"Auntie, you haven't perfected that yet. You might send this Rin to Antarctica." Rin tighten her grip around Jasmine's neck. "I've sent a lot of things home easily."

"Yes you have. But they were objects, not living things!"

"Oh Rin, shut up." Jasmine closed her eyes and concentrated on home. "What are you doing? NO! Stop," Rin protested. She felt a tad heat around her feet. She tilted her head down to see what it was and saw flames coming to eat her up, just it did to Jasmine when she was about to disappear. "NO!" Rin yelled once her entire body was flames, but not because it burned, because it didn't, not at all.

"Let's hope you get home." Shippo spoke a little worried and Rin disappeared from Jasmine's back, taking the flames with her. "Jasmine, Rin was right. Who know where she's going to end up."

"Shippo, I'll have you know, I've been practicing and I've transported Ayame around, a lot. It's no biggie. Now, let's go to the register." Jasmine told the little boy. Shippo gasped, "You made us scared for no reason. Imagine how freaked out Rin is right now."

"Oh Shippo, you were worried for Rin! Sibling love."

"She's not my sister." And that was end of discussion.

8888888888888888888888

Ahhhhhh! Thuy heard; she looked at the empty space it was coming from. It was near the opened door, near the men. Thuy took a whiff and smelt Rin's blood first. The air dried up a bit and then a blast of flames going up came from the ground in the empty space. The fire dispersed and in the air was Rin, until she fell on the ground. "She could have least sat this Rin the ground before she transported." She punched the ground but then the pain of her knee came back and she quickly clutched it. "Rin," Thuy ran to Rin, but before she reached her and was in front of one of the body guards, he grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going? You're father didn't give you permission to move." However, he grasped and he felt a sharp feeling just went through him and he backed up feeling his right side cut up.

Coming from an archway, Christine walked in with a circular fan, "No one places a hand on her or anyone in this family." She said and swung the fan again. You saw the gust of wind go straight to him and sliced him. He let out a gasp and fell to the floor. Thuy ran to Rin, "You alright, munchkin?" Rin looked up and saw pure worry in the Thuy's eyes.

"I tripped busted my knee." Rin thought she might as well practice using 'I'. Thuy nodded and helped her up. She walked through the archway her sister just came out of, but before leaving the room, she whispered into Christine's ear, "Dad wants to take us home"

88888888888888888888

Kagome ran to the front staircase but when she reached the middle she saw Christine and quickly did a 180 and went back up. "Where are you rushing to?" Kagome looked up from her steps and saw Justine with her hands on her hips. "None of your business." Kagome turned to the left and she ended up back in Sesshomaru's room's hall. She saw a little toad thing and it looked at her.

"You're Kagome! I have to make sure you don't leave and you must come to milord!"

"Your '_milord' _is a fart!" She turned and saw Justine right there, "Why are you being so mean and rude, it's not like you Kagome-chan."

"Don't call me that, you don't have the right." She replied. "Justine, go greet your father." Kagome heard a cool voce from behind and she knew it was Sesshomaru, she didn't bother turning around are even speaking.

"He is hardly my father." Justine replied, "He's trying to make a bastard out of me."

"You are still his blood kin and I need to speak with Kagome alone." Kagome decide it was the time to speak. "The hell you do! I'm going home and you're not stopping me." I a flash Kagome was lifted into the air and slung over his shoulder. "You're hurt, you shouldn't be carrying me so let me go you overgrown puppy!"

"How dare you speak like that to my lord? I ought to bet you to a pulp then burn you to ashes. How dare you-" The imp was silence by the lord's foot. "Justine, go."

"Fine, but I just no something bad will happen."

"LET ME GOOOOOO!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. She felt herself beginning to drop do to the fact the high pitch almost made Sesshomaru's ear bleed. She felt the ground on her back. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding his ear. That was when Kagome realized she was still screaming. She continued until all she saw was black.

* * *

Inuforlyf: I wrote more but my soap opera is on so I must cut it off short! Review! 


	9. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own a thing. Inuyasha and co does not belong to me. The only thing that is remotely mine is the plot and the four sisters.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Kill him." A cold voice spoke. A slash was then heard then silence. Kagome breathed in and out, she had to pee and was extremely scared. It was dark, and her father was looking for her. She left her date at the restaurant and was no in a dark alley, what she was listening to was...who knows what. _

_She stayed down in the muddy corner. She saw the figures but not their faces. There were two silvered haired teen boys and a very small boy with; it looked like, orange hair. Another teen came in the alley and spoke after the slashing noise was sounded, "We should get to move on now."_

…

_And they left. Kagome let out a large helping breath. She crawled out from were she was on the floor and went to the figure that looked like he was slashed with claws? Kagome looked at him and his chest was extremely bloodied and had claw like marks on his shredded shirt. "Hello." _

_Kagome's voice came out hoarse but she tried again, "hello, Mister. Are you still alive?" nothing, absolutely nothing. No breathing at all._

_She checked for a pulse nothing. That creature killed him, with clawsKagome shivered aware that she was now freezing and she stood up like a zombie. She stood there for about a minutes registering what had just happened. Should she report it? Will they come for her? She stood there wearing her long strapless blue dress, her raven hair dancing_

**End**

Kagome shot up, her breathing was fast and her heart was beating every mille-second. Almost automatic her hand went to the other rubbing her ring. She looked down at it and made a face.

"So you've awaken," Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring down at her, without thinking she let out an ear splitting scream. Sesshomaru thought quickly and before Kagome knew it he was on her holding her mouth shut.

"This Sesshomaru has visitors' downstairs, refrain from drawing their attention to you."

She licked his hand and he drew it away to stare at her. "Do not lick my person."

"Get off me." said both of them having a staring contest through narrowed eyes.

Kagome heard the door of the room open, "Heh, sorry to bother you at this moment but Sesshomaru, my father wants to see you. If you're busy, I can just-"

"I'll be right there." Justine voice was cut off and she stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru for a few more moments. "Are you sure? I mean I can-"

"Leave," He said with a stone cold voice. Kagome moved around from under him. "Get off!"

"You might run away again, this Sesshomaru can not have that happen. Naraku might get to you."

"And you think I'm safe here? First time I came here, Naraku was here and you almost died and not to mention, you father DID die, how am I safe here?" she hissed at him. "And you, _you _are a murder. I saw it with my own eyes, you're a monster."

"I'll have Inuyasha watch you." He said calmly but hatred was underlined. "Yeah, the brash one is going to baby sit me, how fantastic." He crawled off her and walked out not giving her a second glance.

She sat up and looked around her room. She gave out a sigh. She looked around the room to see it was the room they gave her when they told her she had to stay here. She really did like this room but she felt uncomfortable raiding their house like this.

She looked at the door having a feeling that someone was on the other side. She decided to get her guard up and became tense.

"Who's there? Come in." She told the door and it began to open.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked.

She lowered her hands on to her lap and answered him, "I didn't I took a wild guess."

"I don't think you did." He said and walked closer to her.

She felt that this warm feeling rushing into her, like this presence was merging with her and letting her feel at peace.

He looked around the room before huffing and dropping himself on the couch. He sat on the couch that was a semi circle and stood in front of an unlit fire place. She laid on the rather beautiful bed, with a soft pink blanket and many pillows on it. To the left of both the bed and couch was a large credenza.

To the right of the bed and in a corner was a desk and near it were drawers and a large armoire to the right of the fire place and to the left of the door they came in through. The large stone fireplace looked so welcoming and nice. A carpet was wall to wall in the nice comfy room. A large window was in front of the desk and there was a window also near the wooden credenza.

She looked up remembering there was also a clock on top on the fireplace. "I thought you went to school."

"Well, I didn't." He said rather rudely and the peace feeling was drifting away. "why?"

"My dad died, everyone is going on like nothing happen…"

"I need to get out of here." Kagome said and sat up.

"Me too, let's go." Kagome smiled.

The two went to the door and opened it wide only to be hit with a barrier. "Awww, man I knew ice prick wouldn't trust me with a thing." Inuyasha moaned and went towards the hemicouch. "You were supposed to be my ticket out of here!" Kagome groaned and joined Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well that was stupid of you."

"I can be your ticket out!" Both captives shot their heads up towards the door to see Justine standing behind the barrier. "But you'll have to aid me escape this place without letting my father know I was ever here."

"So you called Sesshomaru out for nothing?" Inuyasha question with an eyebrow poised above the natural height for eyebrows.

"Of course, I couldn't have him wrecking my plan you know."

"And what plan is that?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl. She still didn't trust this family. She felt that she should but events proved otherwise. Ever since she came across them, unfortunate things happened, she was sick of it. She just wanted to go home to her family and pretend her first encounter with demons never happened. Better yet, she hoped that she would go home to find everything packed and she and her family ran away.

"I'll tell you after we get out of this place."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Just come, Kagome, didn't you say you needed to get out." Inuyasha stood from his seat offering his hand to Kagome. "I'm no dog, I don't need to get out, I just don't want to stay here like a prisoner. Ever since I came across that ally I've been-"

"What?"

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Did you need something, father?" Christine asked the man at the door. The guards held a defensive stance and the man sneered at her. "Why would you attack my guard? I bare no mal feelings towards my children."

"Right of course. Come in, I'll have someone bring in tea. Seriously father, did you think I would say that?"

"I can only hope. Go pack your things and call your sisters."

"Or not, I guess you heard about Lord Inutashio's death."

"You can hardly call him a Lord." The man scoffed out and was answered with a glare. "Get Out," The voice had a slightly demonic tone to it and the girl saying it did seem a bit crazed as she said it but this man ignored both signs. "I'll wait in the-"

"LEAVE!" With a burst of power, a gust of wind swept the man and followers out of the home of the Silver haired Inuyoukai. Christine allowed her eyes to flow back from their previous white pupils and glared at the now closed doors. With a sigh, she stepped backwards until she felt the steps at her ankles and she dropped down. _Not, now. Not today. _She rose her eyes at the door once more awaiting the soon knocks of her father. _How'd he find out so quickly any ways? _ It had only been a few hours, 6 at the most, since Tashio's death.

"Christine, your father."

"Ah, he's outside at the moment." Christine quickly stood to greet Sesshomaru. He took graceful steps down the stairs and brushed passed her to open the door. "Have someone bring tea into the foyer, I'll speak with your father. As soon as I find him."

"Eh?" Christine questioned and took a quick look over his shoulder to see the outside deserted. "Did he give up!"

"Doubt that, where is Thuy."

"Huh, oh she's cleaning Rin up, I think she hurt herself or something. I smelt blood."

"What! How did that happen?" Sesshomaru promptly shut the door and laid his icy gaze on Christine. With a stutter she replied, "I'm Uh, n-n-ot sure r-really."

"Well, find out." He barked, "and get Jasmine here too."

"Yeah. Er Yes."

888888888888888888888

"Um… How this happen? Was it Jasmine? Did she do this cause if she did I can always…"

"No, Thuy, I just felt. It's nothing, Rin-I just fell. Can I go now?"

"No, Just not yet. How do you feel?"

"I'm Fine I can.

"No, Tashio, you know he-"

"Died, hmm, I know. I can never see him again but he's watching from the stars just like my mom." Thuy coughed then choked before coughing once more. "Just like who?"

"My mom, don't pretend you don't know her. If you were friends with Sesshomaru since forever then you should know her. You're the only one who doesn't talk about her." The ice princesss glared into the little girl's eyes. "Alright you can go."

"You know what, I think you're jealous that-"

"Goodbye Rin."

"And sometimes the way you look at my"

"Thuy," The two girls in the room looked up to the opening in the wall to see Christine leaning against the wall. "did I ruin something here? You guys seemed to be having a glaring contest."

"Rin was just telling me how fat you looked two days ago in your new Channel dress."

"Did I ever tell you? Satan wants his heart back. Apparently you rented it from him and never gave him the weekly checks. Anyways. Sir Ice Prick wants your presence." Rin hopped off the counter she had seated upon, "Please don't use me to insult Christine, I like her." And the little girl skipped out of the room with a fresh Spongebob sticker on her knee.

"Please go to him before things start melting. I'm going to go get Jasmine. Do you know where Justine went she just disappeared."

"As always, I'm going to be busy for the next few days planning the funeral. Keep dad busy."

"Keep who with the what now?"

"Well, I have to call everyone and the morgue and a funeral house, "

"Yeah, why can't Sesshomaru do all of this?"

"We can't put that on him. There's the Naraku business and the Kikyou nonsense and the jewel and Kagome."

"Isn't that all just one big thing?"

"No they just happen to occur all around the same time. Kagome wasn't informed about anything. There's an evil Half demon after her and the jewel hell bent to take over the world because of some lost love. Honestly, I don't know how Sesshomaru is putting up with it. And all the attacks. This is just getting ridiculous."

"Agreed, the lost of Inutashio is going to make things a whole lot more difficult then it should be."

"Then we need allies." Thuy walked passed her sister and beckon the girl to follow as she plot a way to aid them in defeating Naraku.

"No,"

"Yes," Thuy was just as excited as Christine was. The four girls weren't on best terms with their father or anyother demon of high status other then the inuyoukai they were close to.

"WHHHHYYYY," Christine whined with a little hop as she followed the eldest of the four siblings.

"Because we need his help."

"The world needs his help but I don't he'll give it to us." Christine tried to reason with Satan's wife but nothing seemed to break the iron cast surrounding her black heart.

"We just have to do a trade." Thuy reasoned back and her logic was far more logical then her younger sister.

"WHHHHY."

"Fate of the world." _Obviously_

"The world can kiss my ass."

"Because we all know there's enough to go around. Besides you need the world."

"Not if I say I don't."

"Says the girl who can't live without her cell phone."

"Yeah, well what does that have to do with the world?"

"You better not be serious. A cell phone is a worldly- feel that?"

"Didn't she take the car? Why is she transporting?"

"I believe she drove here with Shippo and- oh, Father has entered the house."

"There's still time to make a run for it." Christine told her eldest sister as the ywalked down the corridor towards the foyer. Thuy paused as if to be considering the motion before waving it off with her hand. "That's a Justine move and we both know it. She's half way to South Korea by now."

"Not with the new wards Sesshomaru put up. After the whole Naraku in his room fiasco, he was flying left and right trying to get this house protect."

"Much help that was. Inutashio is dead, the wards are a failure." There was an annoying ring coming out of her thigh and Thuy took hold of her phone to answer the call. "This is Thuy."

"Of course it is, I just called you bloody cell phone. Your father told me he's at your residence; I'm coming over so prepare a room."

"Lord Kuroga, you are in no position to request this Thuy of such-"

"Lady Cho will be coming as well. We have decided to stay there until the funeral is completed and you and your sister's are safetly in your father's arms."

"To be whored off again? I will make sure no such thing occurs. During your stay at the Western Castle, be sure to understand who's laws to follow and how things work. If myself or anyone else of the Western Castle has something bad to say about you, you'll be kicked out sooner than you can apologize."

"Is that a threat, river?"

"Of course it is. When will you arrive?"

"I just left the airport, if I fly I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright," Thuy hung up and her face froze in a impassive gaze, "We're getting visitors."

"Honestly, word gets around too quick." Christine huffed and the two continued towards the foyer where shouts were now being heard. "Um, Think I'll go check on Kagome."

"Wimp." Christine stuck her tongue out at her sister and quickly turned the other direction to avoid the second meeting with her father.

* * *

Alright I know said this will be discontinued but I've decided I'm just going to end it in a few chapters. I do need a beta for the chapters and revise everything but there are about 5 chapters left before this is over so get ready.


End file.
